Do You Believe in Magic?
by Twilight Solstice
Summary: Harry Potter wishes himself away and happens to land in Middle-Earth. A place he can start anew—the only catch being if he can survive another war, this time on a much grander scale. Slash Legolas/Harry. Please Review and NO FLAMES. NOW EDITED!
1. Take Me Away EDITED

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings

**HPLOTR** Crossover—because I felt like it.

**Pairings:** Will be Slash; Legolas/Harry among others

**Summary**: Harry wishes himself away and happens to land in Middle-Earth. A place he can start anew—the only catch being if he can survive another war, this time on a much grander scale. Slash Legolas/Harry

Leave a review or message if you have any questions, comments or flying accusations…kay?

**Please Review if you would like me to continue.**

**NO FLAMES.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

-

- THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! (soo have all the other ones) I ONLY MADE SMALL CHANGES. WARNING NOTE THOUGH: I'VE DECIDED TO NOT MAKE HARRY AN ELFLING. HE ONLY LOOKS YOUNG. REPEAT: HARRY IS NOT AN ELFLING!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! LUVS YA ALL! ;3

-

**Take Me Away EDITED**

War was the ruin of all life. Despite what people said there was no winner and almost everyone lost. There are always two sides to war: the light side and the dark side. But after everything is said and done you can't really differentiate the two. For both sides took lives, both sides struck terror in those who opposed them and both sides lost those whom they cared about most.

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world knew this better than anyone now.

The war in the Wizarding world lasted almost two years. It started in the middle of his sixth year when he was sixteen and continued well into what would have been his final year at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts._

The place he used to call home was now no more than a pile of ruins having been the site the last battle took place. The once proud, magical symbol of strength, once said to be the safest place in the magical world, was littered with bodies—those of friends, family and the occasional Death Eater.

As Harry looked around the area slowly; he carefully tried to asses his own wounds. Feeling around his leg—which was throbbing a bit painfully—he came upon a particularly painful spot and hissed when he felt something—which was probably a bone sticking out. Rubbing and feeling around the area he came to the conclusion that he must have obtained the injury when the ceiling of one of the halls exploded and he was thrown rather brutally a few feet away.

Maybe if he was lucky this was his worst injury…

Checking the rest of his body he was sadly mistaken. He felt an agonizing pain whenever he tried to take in deep breaths and assumed that he had some broken ribs as well…

Searching the rest of his body he found various other wounds as well. There was a rather long gash across his chest, which surprised him; he didn't remember getting it or a situation in which he could have gotten it. Wiping his forehead he found blood on his already ruined sleeve and upon further movement—which his sore body profusely protested—he found one his ankles hurting rather badly.

'_Why can't I feel any extreme pain…?_' he asked himself confusedly as he stared at his bloody findings. With all these heavy injuries shouldn't he feel something harsher than the light pain he was feeling now? Even he wasn't this invincible to this kind of degree. Maybe he was cursed or something during his battle with—

"Oh!" he exclaimed. Now he remembered; during the fight he had used a dark spell, _torpeo sentio_, taught to him by none other than Mad Eye-Moody. It was an old spell only used by wizards to block the worst pain during battle or while they were recovering from a rather painful injury. Of course, the spell could wear off by itself if not cast every few hours and last he remembered he had cast it no more than three or four hours ago so he had about ten or so hours before it wore off by itself. But Mad-Eye had given him a warning though; upon removal of the spell he would feel all the pain inflicted on him all at once.

And knowing Madam Pomfrey—_if_ she was still alive—she would most certainly demand he remove the spell so she could attend to all his injuries at once and not ten hours from now.

He debated for a while and wondered if he should just get it over with; no use having everyone see him writhe in agony—at this point he'd rather suffer humiliation when it was just _him_ to witness it. With one deep breath he clutched his wand that had yet to leave his side and pointed it to his own temple. He closed his eyes and with another deeper breath he prepared to say the words that would cause him unbearable amounts of pain.

"_Omnis sentio!"_

All at once pain invaded him from all sides. He clutched his head and gave a muffled scream—biting his lips in order to keep most of the noise to himself. His leg felt like it was on fire and his rugged breaths only made his ribs hurt unbearably. This horrible torture seemed to continue for hours but his rational mind—which was quickly being overrun by the pain—knew it had been probably been less than three minutes.

Then for a brief moment he wished he were dead.

Because the pain was really getting to be too much and in his delusional state he was cursing everything and everyone he could think of_. Dumbledore_; for making him fight this stupid battle, _Sirius_; for leaving him all alone, the _Dursley's_, for making his childhood a living hell and most of all _Voldemort_, the bastard that took away his happiness, his parents and for ruining every good thing that ever happened to Harry.

'_I wish I was someplace else! Somewhere I can be happy! Somewhere where the Boy-who-lived doesn't exist!_' he mentally screamed and closed his eyes as the pain intensified.

As the Savior of the Wizarding World writhed in pain among the ruins of the Final Battle his silent wish was carefully being answered. Without his noticing; his own magic started to weave around him, placing him in a protective embrace.

Slowly and carefully he was being lifted, the magic working harder to ensue it's master's safety. As the magic started to slow a bright light sprung forth encasing the being in the magical cocoon. With one last flash of bright light; green emerald eyes opened; and in that very second completely vanished.

--

Two weary and battle worn figures scoured the area in which they last heard screams. This was the supposed area in which their Savior had supposedly made his last stand against the evil they had all fought so hard to defeat. Panting and covered in bruises and blood they both kept searching. Their knees were scraped as they climbed over ruins and misplaced suits of armor all the while keeping their eyes open.

Hazel and blue eyes suddenly closed and they twisted around to block the light that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As soon as they could see again they both rushed forward; quite sure this was what they were looking for.

A minute later they came upon a heart-breaking sight. "Oh _Harry_…" the female of the two companions launched herself into the arms of her redheaded lover where she started to sob.

The male however loosely wrapped his arms around her while staring straight ahead, part of him denying what he was seeing.

There laid Harry's glasses and what could only be his clothes. Said clothes were cut and bloodied. Upon further inspection he saw the large amounts of blood the clothes were hiding. "Oh, Harry, mate." He felt his eyes stinging but kept his tears at bay and held strong, he _had _to be strong; for Hermione and the rest of the surviving Order.

"Oh, Ron…_why_?" the frizzy-haired girl asked as the sobs still racked her small frame. He shook his head and turned them both around. Someone had to get the news to the Order.

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World was dead.

-

-

-

(A/N: I started a new story…I will update the other ones, I don't plan on abandoning them.

Yep, it's another Harry goes to Middle Earth. It will be slash, (Legolas/Harry)

Okay, my Latin is a little rusty…not that I've ever taken the time to learn but here are my poor attempts at it.

_Torpeo_ – numb

_Sentio_ – feel

_Omnis_ – all

**Yep. If ya want me to continue please review.**

**NO FLAMES.**

TILL LATER

Twilight


	2. Meant To Live EDITED

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Same warnings as before. (Slash boyxboy, language, etc)**_

**Very slight crossover with Charmed. (The Elders and Whitelighters)**

**OC warning: I own Tristan.**

**Please Review**

**No Flames**

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED

**Meant To Live EDITED**

Green emerald eyes fluttered open only to close again. The owner of said eyes gave a groan as one of their hands came up to run a hand through unruly black locks. Chancing another glance, green eyes tried to open again only to be sorely disappointed once more.

The place he had been dumped in was white and spacious. He could tell it was some sort of room as he could faintly see the outlines of the walls. Was he at St. Mungo's? Not much was placed in said room except for what seemed to be a couch and a few pieces of pottery. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to feel loads of pain as he slowly situated himself into a sitting position. After a second of waiting for the oncoming pain he stopped, let go of the breath he was holding and blinked.

Why couldn't he feel anything?

Take it he should have been gracious to whoever granted him at least this until his befuddled mind came up with a logical—albeit morbid—answer…

Maybe he _died_!?

Taking the time to absorb his quandary, instinct kicked in and he started to panic. Was he _really_ dead!? And if by some chance he _was_ dead, where was he? Could this be heaven or some sick joke before they cast him into the dark pits of hell!?

"Where the bloody hell am I!?" he nearly shrieked.

What he did not expect, though, was an answer.

"You're in the Elder's waiting chambers. Hi! You must be Harry Potter!" Slight awkward pause. "Oh, of course you're Harry Potter…I should know this cuz Fate told me all the details. Because if I didn't what kind of whitelighter would I be? Heh heh…? So, um…how are you and can I offer you anything to drink?"

Green eyes widened comically. In front of him stood a young blonde man probably no older than twenty. His blonde hair was unnaturally shiny and cut sorta short—ending at the young man's chin. He was defiantly very handsome, a sort of beauty only associated with things like Veela's. He wore a white and golden robe and his feet were adorned with sandals. On his face he wore a slight smile and Harry idly noticed that his hands were wringing themselves, probably an anxious gesture.

The slightly bubbly person who had just spoken to him gave him a nervous smile before giving him a nervous laugh. "Well, um, you see…we have water. Would you like some water? Maybe not…you seem confused." Another awkward pause. "Of course you'd be confused! If I died I'd be confused too I suppose…."

Only one word of that registered with the already panicked wizard.

"I'm DEAD!? How the bloody hell did I die!? And who the bloody hell are you exactly!? What am I doing here—"

His own tirade was cut off by the man's as he made a desperate 'shushing' motion. "Don't raise your voice! Not until they've decided what to do with you…" he whispered. Harry's eyes narrowed but he complied as the man took a panicked stance of his own. "I'm sorry! You're not dead but I don't see how else to explain it to you…you're half-dead…in a coma…?" he concluded with a nervous grin and twitching eye.

Harry Potter was not amused.

"Tell me what's going on." He demanded. The blonde however hesitated and when he was about to talk he quickly slapped himself and began to mutter to himself as well. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to rub his temples and that's when he noticed something else.

"Where are my glasses!?" he touched his face and quickly looked around his immediate area only to find another rather embarrassing discovery. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" he then tried to cover himself up from the eyes of the other man in the room.

The strange man however titled his head to the side; as if confused. Eyeing Harry's plight, understanding soon lit his features. With a snap of a finger a robe quickly hid Harry's indecency. The wizard gave a relieved sigh and nodded his thanks to the blonde. "What's your name?" he blurted out. Thinking this maybe a tad rude, Harry ducked his head and willed his slight blush to go away.

The man merely smiled and chuckled, "I guess I owe you that much." He admitted. "My name is Tristan. And I'm your—I guess I can't tell you right now…How are you feeling? I tried to heal you as best as I could but seeing as you didn't wake up I thought I sorta botched the whole thing…" he waved his hands motioning Harry's body.

"Oh, no I feel fine, er…good. I'm not in any pain and um, yeah." He finished lamely.

"Oh that's good! Because to be perfectly honest that was my first healing…ever! I even managed to fix your horrible eyesight! You're the first person that I've actually tried that on. I'm amazing don't you think?" Tristan rocked on the balls of his feet and Harry could do nothing else but nod and look away. This man was simply too strange for his liking.

"So why am I here?" Harry tried again. Tristan gave a small frown.

"I don't know…" Harry sighed and was about to give up. "Okay…maybe I do know but most of it's sorta still confusing for me too. Keep that in mind kay?" Harry looked up and eagerly nodded. '_Anything to clear this up…_' he thought.

Tristan cleared his throat and sat down close the young wizard. "Okay…where to start first…?" he asked himself.

"How about where am I for starters?" Harry suggested. Tristan gave an 'oh' sound before nodding.

"Like I said before, you're in the Elder's waiting chambers. Right now they're discussing your…unique situation. Don't worry it shouldn't take long now. They started about the same time you were brought in and you've been…how do the humans say it? You've been knocked out freezing or something…?" Tristan smiled uneasily obviously trying to lighten the situation.

Harry smiled but was not quite in the mood for this.

Tristan must have noticed because he sighed and continued on with his explanation. "You're a wizard. And as a wizard you are able to access an energy and make it…tangible in a sense. This energy as you know, is magic. Most witches and wizards though most of them don't know are able to call upon their magic using strong emotions. The strongest _I've_ yet to see are anger and hate." He admitted. Harry nodded, still confused but satisfied at least something was being explained to him.

"Depending on how strong the emotion is at the time can result as to how strong a spell or curse can work. So basically the stronger the emotion, the stronger the magic, do you follow?" Harry nodded. "Good. But of course I'm probably just giving you a refresher here but my ranting has a point. This is also the reason babies and small children might make accidental magic happen by the way. During their childish tantrums they tend to feel very strongly thus they unknowingly tap into their powers and well, you know. They use magic.

Down on Earth after your latest encounter with evil you lifted a rather dark spell. I'm not sure if you know this but that particular spell tends to intensify the pain afterwards due to the fact that it held it at bay so long. So basically your pain intensified at least ten times more than it was supposed too. Don't look so sad! You didn't know." Tristan patted Harry's back as the boy bit his lip.

"I did but not about that! I thought that—" Tristan patted his back and motioned him to shush.

"Anyways…mortals tend to…associate other emotions with pain. Mostly negative emotions. Like hate, anger and those sorts of things. While you were under pain's...influence you felt deep hatred and deep anger." At this Harry idly remembered that he had felt those and looked away guiltily. "And like I said, most magic is fueled by said emotions. In your anguish you wished you could go somewhere else, somewhere where the 'Boy-who-lived' didn't exist."

"So it took me here?" Harry guessed. At this Tristan gained a slightly sheepish look and Harry had already, in this short amount of time, learned to associate it with something bad.

"Um, yes…and no. You are a rather extraordinary individual Mr. Potter." Tristan said rather seriously. "You _did_ wish yourself somewhere where you don't exist."

Harry frowned. "Wished? I thought you said only spells and curses could—"

Tristan shook his head, "When someone wishes something it is sorta categorized as a spell. So coupled with your already strong magic and fierce emotions you were able to actually whisk yourself away! Congratulations by the way…you tried it and well, actually survive. But…"

Harry gulped. "Yes?"

"While you did accomplish this extraordinary feat it's well…sorta not allowed. Dimensions and parallel worlds have boundaries and walls and such. No other world is supposed to cross over into another world. Because some worlds have magic, some don't and some are just too different to allow such things…Luckily for you; you managed to land in a world where magic is accepted. Kudos…" he praised.

"Wait…if I _did_ get to another world why am I here now?" Harry frowned.

"Eh…because you're really not here. Your body is sorta there while your…_spirit_ is here. The Elder's might not have been able to bring you back to restore the damage but they were able to halt your spirit and bring it here. They sorta want to do something…" he murmured.

"My _body_!? _Spirit_!? Then what—and how!? Then why did you heal me if I was gonna go back to my real body!? _Am_ I gonna go back to my real body!?" Harry demanded rather hotly.

"Er…I'm not sure. But if you do then the healing you received here would transfer to your real body…at least I think so." Tristan shifted his position and eyed Harry's reaction.

"So let me get this straight. My little temper tantrum landed me in another world. But you kept my soul up here to be, what? Punished or something?" Harry could feel the delayed dread slowly slipping into his conscious now. "What's happened on Earth? Do they know I'm gone?" he asked even though some part of him knew he would dread that answer too.

Tristan's pitying gaze told him everything and he leaned forward to cradle his head in his hands. "Why me?" he asked quietly.

"Well because—" he noticed Harry's sudden glare. "Oh…that was rhetorical. Okay, I got it. Boy I forgot how mortals worked…this is a refresher for me too I guess."

Tristan gave another carefree smile, which only made Harry's glare harsher.

"Why are you so—happy!?" the wizard snapped. The blonde blinked and merely gave a shrug.

"Well…I really don't know how to handle this type of situation seeing as you're my first assignment. Personally, I think everything will turn out fine. That little person taking care of your body right now seems really nice. Maybe it's your destiny to help him overcome the hardship he's about to face…everything does happen for a reason after all."

Harry's eye twitched, "Help who!? You're only making me more confused."

"Oh. I'm sorry…?"

"Whatever." Seeing as snapping at the unresponsive man drew no reaction Harry might as well get as much information he could from him. "So what are you exactly? And the Elders…what are they?"

Tristan made a face and maybe under any other circumstance Harry would have liked the man very much seeing as the very air around him seemed so calm and serene.

"The Elders are what run this world. They try to keep the balance between good and evil. They oversee all those fighting on the light side and try to keep everything as perfect as it could be. Of course they have their own restrictions and by no means are they all that powerful but they are a higher power. As for me, I guess you could compare me to something akin to an angel. So far I've guarded some secret scrolls and little jobs like that. You're my first charge…and it's gonna be kinda hard to watch over you now. Ya coulda made my job easier ya know by not moving to another world." He joked. "Oh well…I guess it could have been worse…" he mused.

Harry snorted. "Whatever. So when are they gonna decide what to do with me?"

Tristan looked up for a second, "Actually right now. I gotta go see what they decided. See ya in a bit Harry." With one last smile the slightly bubbly young blonde disappeared in a swirl of lights.

And so Harry Potter was left to brood.

--

'A little while' turned into what felt like hours. Tristan had yet to come back and no one else had entered the room and for a while Harry tried to understand what had happened but could only come up with blanks and more confusement. Finally ready to accept the fact he was destined to die at the hands of an organization up in the clouds Harry was startled when Tristan appeared in another flash of light.

The man wore a huge smile on his face and Harry mentally groaned.

"They've decided to give you a chance!" he said happily.

"Hoorah." The wizard rolled his eyes. Not being deterred by this, Tristan quickly set to explain what would happen.

"Okay, forget everything I've told you!" Harry blinked and made a mental note to _not_ to forget. "You are going to wake up in that new world. The Elders think the only reason you were able to get through all the spells and barrier is because you were meant to go there. You have a purpose there and you need to fulfill it. I'll be helping you as much as I can seeing as you're now my charge. When you get there you'll notice some changes, don't worry. They happened solely to help you survive in that world.

Wizards there, unlike where you're used to, are not as abundant there so try to keep your magic to a minimum, kay? If you're in danger then go ahead but yeah. If you happen to cross paths with another wizard then go ahead and tell them whatever you feel the need too. This is sorta a test. It depends on how you do that will affect what happens to you. Because you did break the rules and order—intentionally or not you still did it." Tristan ended in a happy note.

"So…for _accidentally_ breaking some rule I've never heard of I have to pass some test to see if I die or live?" Harry asked dryly.

"Pretty much." Tristan grinned. "You'll have contact with me only. If you seriously need me though, just call my name and I'll be there, kay?"

"Right…"

"So you ready to go?" Tristan's suddenly chipper attitude only served to make the trepidation in Harry's stomach worsen.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No…" Tristan chuckled, "Probably not. See ya soon Harry Potter! And good luck!"

It came quick and fast and Harry had the distinct feeling of dropping before he felt something akin to ice water wash over him.

Groaning and reeling from all that information, green eyes opened wearily only to clash with piercing blue eyes

_**-**_


	3. A Whole New World EDITED

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED

**A Whole New World EDITED**

The town of Hobbiton was small and quaint. Its inhabitants consisted of a race called Hobbits, or Halflings. Small people with rather big feet. A regular hobbit never did anything unexpected and stayed clear of anything even considered slightly abnormal. That's just who they were. But of course within every circle there are bound to be someone who's different…

Frodo Baggins was having a rather nice week. His day often consisted of getting up, eating some breakfast, and spending some time outside where the weather was absolutely wonderful. In the evenings he'd converse with Sam Gamgee and then he'd possibly join his cousins in one of their half-baked endeavors. But as that wonderful week ended he found something—or rather, someone during one of his walks.

His discovery left him completely shocked.

Lying right under a tree lay a young elf. Frodo had run up to the fallen young one and set to see what was wrong with the young beauty. At first glance, Frodo thought it might have been a girl but as he turned the marvelous creature over, he found it to be a boy.

And it was quite obvious; Frodo blushed, seeing as the young elf had not a particle of clothing on. But seeing as the elf was still a bit too big for just him to carry, Frodo enlisted the help of Sam who, by far was even more shocked than Frodo.

With their combined strength they managed to bring the elf back to Frodo's home, (Surprisingly no one bothered them; this was a grand feat seeing as hobbits tended to be rather nosy…) Bag End, and quickly set him to bed and of course, tried to cover him up as best as possible seeing as all their clothes were too small. And it wasn't until Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins lay eyes on the boy did they resolve the problem.

It turns out by some mere strand of good luck, Bilbo had some Elven clothes given to him while on his quest. Pure laziness strayed Bilbo from throwing them out but it paid off in the end seeing as the clothes fit the Elven boy almost perfectly.

It took a whole day to accommodate the elf but when Frodo finally got to rest he took the time to look over his unconscious charge.

The boy's hair was messy but silky to the touch. It went up to the boy's shoulders giving him bangs. His complexion was soft—peach, Frodo wanted to say and nearly flawless except for one small lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Frodo had yet too look into the boy's eyes yet, seeing as he hadn't opened them at all, but seeing as he was an elf, Frodo wouldn't be surprised if they were blue.

"Frodo my boy, what ever are you doing?" Frodo looked up and smiled at his uncle. The older hobbit smiled back and took a seat near the foot of the two combined beds. (They had to put both beds together seeing as the elf boy couldn't just fit in one.)

"Just looking I suppose." Frodo mused and moved some of the boy's hair away from his eyes. Bilbo eyed his movements. "Do you think he's really an elf?"

Bilbo sighed. "Look at his ears, my boy. Clearly he's a very young elf. Probably just out of elflinghood and if that's the case…" the hobbit began to mumble and Frodo had to strain his ears to hear. "He looks a little bit older than an elfling but I've never seen one up so close…" Bilbo murmured unsure, his eyes sweeping the prone form.

"What? I didn't catch that…" the older hobbit nodded absentmindedly before eyeing the unconscious elf one more time then turning over to Frodo who was slightly confused ere a bit frustrated.

"You see, dear Frodo, Elves treasure their young very much. Elflings are worth more than any gold or diamond to them. It's because of their inability to conceive many elfings at a time; you'd be lucky to see an elfling maybe once in a thousand years!"

Frodo nodded slowly then frowned. "But if that's true why then was he left here so many miles away from any Elven city?"

"That's the problem there lad! They must not know he's gone! If they find out one of their young has landed here we'd be in trouble! I'm not sure about you, my nephew, but dying at the hands of an elf is not on top of my priorities list. Rather it's way down there, just before being eaten by a dragon…" Frodo laughed.

"But uncle! We can't just leave him to fend for himself—"

"He's an elf! They're practically born with a bow on their backs and a dagger in their hands—"

"…not before we find out what really happened to him. All in all, he's just a _boy._ Please uncle…?" Frodo looked to the older hobbit who was now groaning and rubbing his temples.

"Fine…you can take care of him until he's well enough to be kicked out. Be aware though, Gandalf will be here soon for the party and you know how nosy that old bat is." Bilbo chuckled. "Albeit the scene would be quite amusing…" with those last words of wisdom the older hobbit walked out of the room still chuckling.

Frodo smiled as he turned back to the young elf. Then frowned as he saw the youth had started to shift and groan. Then Frodo nearly jumped back as the young elf began to talk in his sleep. "_No water_!" and "_Not fair_." Were the phrases he frequently babbled.

So Frodo stayed and looked after the boy. Part of him though, stayed because he was simply amused and curious. Some of the things the elf spewed made no sense at all. He once muttered something about a "wand." And it wasn't until he did, that Frodo looked to the boy's hand and saw he was clutching something. It was a rather long and shiny, smooth stick. The elf had it at an angle where it was almost hidden by his arm. He held the top part of the stick in his fist and maneuvered it so that it was parallel to his arm. Thinking this may have been uncomfortable; he tried to take it away from him only to find that the boy's rather fragile physique was just an outward appearance.

As he had an iron grip on it.

Sighing and leaning back in his chair the hobbit set to just admire the youth and he blinked when the boy started to groan. Leaning forward he was startled when the elf opened his eyes.

They were a dazzling shade of emerald green.

--

Harry could only stare into the amused eyes of the person peering down at him. Shifting his gaze he took a rather quick look around to asses his situation before wincing. At least his wand was still with him seeing as it was currently stabbed into his hand. Moving his sore wrist he repositioned his wand, ready to attack when he become aware of the person looking at him.

Hadn't that crazy angel-wannabe said something about helping a _little_ person…?

The boy—er, man in front of him was short. His hair was rather curly and black and he had piercing blue eyes, sorta reminded him of Ron's—

"Are you okay…?" the stranger asked and Harry was surprised when it came out gentle and soothing. Looking down he noticed he was dressed and gave a sigh of relief.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. Could you possibly tell me where I am? …And who you are…?" he added quietly at the end.

The blue-eyed stranger blinked.

"You're in Hobbiton."

Harry gave no sign of recognition.

"Bywater is East of here." he tried.

Harry didn't even pretend to understand.

"Middle-Earth." he joked.

"Is that what the whole world is called?" Harry tried to ask as nonchantly as he could. The thought of being in a whole new world hadn't sunk in yet apparently.

Frodo merely looked at him like he was insane. "I take it you're still a bit out of sorts seeing as you probably hit your head. My name is Frodo Baggins and we're in my home, Bag End which is in _Hobbiton."_

Harry mentally screamed.

"Oh…" what else had Tristan said? "Um…do you want _my_ name?" he panicked.

_Oh Damnit!_ Of course he'd want his name!

Frodo smiled. "That would be nice unless you wouldn't mind going by 'Elf' during your stay here."

"It's—"

THE **BLOODY** _**HELL**_!

"Elf!?" he yelped and before he could actually process anything else he jumped out of the bed, nearly ran Frodo over, ran into the hall where he almost caused the death of another little man before finally finding what he was looking for.

As he gazed into the mirror he couldn't help but close his eyes shut. Then deciding this was probably a childish thing to do he opened them only to initiate a panic attack.

What the _hell_ had Tristan done to him!?

His messy hair now had a shiny look and silky feel. He ran his hands all through his face and hair slightly pulling at parts and rubbing others. And it wasn't until he felt his ears did he let out a scream.

They were pointy!

He went back to assessing his face over and over and running his hands through his hair time and time and again before leaning his forehead against the cool glass. Now that he was at the end of his investigation he could only come up with two conclusions.

Number One: He looked like a freaking girl now. (Albeit pretty but still—GRR!)

Number Two: Tristan was going to die a most painful death via Harry Potter himself.

"Um…what's wrong…?" Harry slowly turned to look at Frodo who was blocking the other small man from earlier whom now had in his possession an umbrella and was swinging it threateningly in his direction.

Harry gave the mirror one last glance. "Everything."

With that Harry Potter's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

And the Savior of the Wizarding World had collapsed in a dead faint all because of a mirror; a feat even Voldemort hadn't managed to do.

--

**Please Review. No Flames.**


	4. This Is How You Remind Me EDITED

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except Tristan.

Warnings are in the first chapter...er, second. Gah! They're at the beginning...!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

**This Is How You Remind Me EDITED**

The next few days grew to be very tiring in Harry's opinion. Tiring and _complicated_. He spent most of them trying to subtly extract information from all the hobbits (he learned what the small men were called) about the world he had dumped himself into. So far he had gotten some tidbits of information about the different types of inhabitants this world harbored.

Unlike his previous home world, this one was mostly made up of magical beings, such as elves, hobbits, dwarfs and there were supposedly dragons here at one point in time too. The only fact that bothered him was what Frodo told him about the wizards.

There were a total of probably seven in this world. And from what Harry could gather, their magic was vastly different from his. And this would prove to be a problem seeing as one was to visit some time soon.

Sigh.

Everything was too complicated and Harry debated calling the crazy angel but in the end decided against it. He wouldn't know how to explain, let alone know if he was allowed, Tristan's presence. Plus that would probably interfere with the bullshit of a story Harry made up to placate the hobbits.

His story went something like this: "I probably lost my memory seeing as I can't remember anything as to how I got here, who I am and where I'm from. Please, no questions." And he left it at that. Surprisingly, they took it well enough and respected his wishes.

Take it, he felt bad about lying to Frodo, not so much to Bilbo though. The other crazy little man had threatened him with an umbrella and even went as far as carrying it with him during the first two days. Of course, things had improved when Harry showed his superior culinary skills and treated the old hobbit to a small feast of sorts.

Bilbo was still weary though, only now he carried a letter opener with him at all times. '_An improvement,'_ thought Harry vaguely amused.

Frodo had also been gracious enough to introduce a few new hobbits to him. He met Sam Gamgee and learned he had helped Frodo carry him inside. It turns out Sam was Frodo's gardener and close friend, although this did not stop Sam from stuttering or flushing in the elf's presence. Harry, a bit ashamed, actually enjoyed his reaction to his new 'elf' stasis. Most of the people in Hobbiton acted the same way and Harry merely shrugged their stares off, living in the Wizarding World had that effect on him.

Granted it still amused him.

He also met Frodo's distant cousins. (Harry had lost interest in their explanation as to how they were related and merely summed it up as best as he could.) There were two of them. Peregrin 'Pippin' Took and Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck. They were funny and Harry found himself liking them very much. They would get into much trouble on occasions and Harry idly found himself comparing them to the Weasley Twins.

Although, there was still a problem concerning his name seeing as 'Harry Potter' didn't sound elfish in his opinion and he wanted (more like he was forced) to start with a clean slate; so he avoided anything having to do with this predicament whatsoever.

Childish… but effective.

"Gandalf will be here soon. Maybe he can help you." Frodo told him as they both sat together; their backs to a tree.

Harry mentally snorted. "Maybe."

"Are you sure you can't remember anything at all…?" Harry closed his eyes quickly as Frodo turned to look at him.

"No. Nothing." He lied and prayed that the hobbit would just drop it; he was never good at lying in the first place.

"Oh." Frodo sounded disappointed. "Your parents must be worried…having lost their elfling…"

And there was another problem. They kept accusing him of being an 'Elfling'. He had looked at himself in the mirror and found nothing child-like in his appearance. Plus Harry Potter was eighteen and very capable of handling himself.

"I wonder how the elves are taken to you being missing." Frodo mused.

Did Frodo think he was a child too…?

"It's probably fine. They probably don't know I'm gone…" Harry tried and opened his eyes only to see the hobbit give him an incredulous stare. Leave it to Frodo to make him feel stupid.

"I already told you. The elves value their young very much! They're probably scouring all of Middle Earth to find you!" Frodo chastised.

Harry tried very hard to not roll his eyes, "Sure."

Frodo sighed and leaned back. "I didn't know Elflings could be so frustrating." He complained.

"Give me another week and I'll probably drive you to the brink of insanity." Harry smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Frodo retorted dryly.

Harry grinned and swept the hair from his eyes. His looks still bothered him greatly even if Frodo and company did praise him for being so beautiful.

_Beautiful_. Ew.

Back in his world, he was simply handsome. Like a boy his age should be. Not _beautiful. _If Ron were here, he'd make everything a joke and tease him. And if Hermione were here she'd tell him to just 'take it like a man'.

And that was another thing. His mind often wandered to his friends and the surviving Order. Had they all made it out of the war safely…? Were they okay…? What had happened to Dumbledore?

These thoughts often plagued him and made him feel guilty. Many of the people here reminded him of the people he left at home.

"—hear that!?" Frodo suddenly exclaimed. Harry looked up confused. On his discovery of being an elf he found out some peculiar things. His senses had heightened greatly, take it, they had been sharpened and fine tuned in preparation for the war but compared to what he had now, his old senses had been dull.

"There! It's Gandalf!" the hobbit jumped excitingly and ran off.

Harry smiled as he viewed his new friend but it quickly wore off as he was faced with something he had wanted to postpone; telling the truth.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and headed for Frodo's home where he knew Frodo and Gandalf would head towards as well.

It took a few minutes but Harry finally arrived. He made a face as he noticed there was a carriage already there. Taking deliberately slow steps, he gradually made his way to the door and twisted the handle.

Upon his immediate entrance he was greeted by the sight of a Dumbledore clone.

"Ah _shit."_ Were the first words from his lips and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to cover up anything else he could possibly say.

He was right though; the man held an odd resemblance to Dumbledore. He had a long white beard, blue piercing eyes and odd robes.

_The clone_, as Harry mentally dubbed him, stared at him unashamedly. His mouth muttering a few things even Harry couldn't quite catch, even with his newfound sense of hearing. "My, my…Frodo was right…" he finally said and met Harry's eyes.

Sheer pride made Harry Potter stare back.

They kept at this until the clone chuckled. "What is an Elfling doing so far out here?"

Harry did not bother hiding his cringe. He seriously had to put a _stop_ to this 'Elfling' bullshit.

"I—" Harry blinked and looked around. "Where's Frodo?" he demanded.

The Clone looked amused, "Dear boy went back to retrieve you. He shouldn't take long to notice you're not there anymore."

Frodo went back to look for _him_…? Oops…

"Oh. Okay then." Only now did Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Frodo tells me you don't remember anything…and yet you had no sign of a head injury. Do you at least remember your name…?"

Harry was no fool; the Clone was almost as good as the real thing… Harry had loved Dumbledore like a grandfather but that didn't mean he couldn't see the man's prying ways.

"Nothing." He lied and looked away. He contemplated clearing up the fact that he was not an elfling…

He could tell the old wizard was about to start another round of questions before the most unlikely of people saved him, unintentionally but still.

"I have cheese…you don't mind if I help myself do you Gandalf…?—oh." Bilbo entered the room and eyed the two people in it. "I see you've met our house guest. Elf meet Gandalf, Gandalf meet Elf."

'Gandalf' chuckled lightly.

Harry Potter on the other hand, ran a list of sarcastic comments he could throw at the old hobbit.

"Hmm…where's Frodo?" Bilbo scanned the room. Harry perked up at this new chance at escape.

"I'll go find him! Be back later!" Harry ran off and mentally laughed as he saw Gandalf's slight look of disappointment. Although he hadn't gone far when he could clearly hear Gandalf say, "I haven't heard of a missing Elfling in my travels. If that were the case, the news would have certainly reached me."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to try and find Frodo.

--

Trying to avoid Gandalf the rest of the afternoon proved to be very difficult, Harry soon found out. He kept his wand with him just in case.

It turns out that while Harry had been busy lost in his little world, Frodo had planned a party for Bilbo or something of the sort. Of course Harry had been invited and given details about said party but it still came as a surprise.

Frodo had groaned and both Pippin and Merry had cracked out laughing.

"I've been telling you about it all week." The young Baggins scolded.

Harry sheepishly admitted that he'd forgotten. His own woes had clouded anything else that might have been going on and Frodo seemed to understand this and let it drop.

But the thing he found interesting though was how birthdays _here_ were celebrated. Here, instead of receiving gifts, you'd have to give gifts back. And this led to Harry finding out, inconsequentially, that Bilbo Baggins was extremely rich.

"Go figure…" he muttered as he wrapped a hundred or so presents for the hobbits party. It was just him and Frodo with a huge table full of unwrapped presents between them. "How old is he turning anyway…?" Harry asked for the sake of keeping conversation.

"One hundred and eleven." Frodo answered simply without looking up from his task.

Harry almost choked. He knew Bilbo was _old_ but he didn't think ancient—

"Almost pales in comparison to how old you must be." Frodo continued unaware of Harry's reaction.

_The hell!?_ How old did Frodo think _he_ was…!?

"You must be what? Five hundred at least…? " Frodo mused and chuckled.

Harry tried hard to not hyperventilate and even harder to not start weeping crazily.

"Mmmm…fffff…." Was the only thing he could manage.

"Tristan…" he quietly cursed; forgetting what the angel had told him.

In a flash of blue swirls, Tristan in all his glory materialized behind an oblivious Frodo. This sent the angel in a spazz attack and he started waving crazily to Harry who could only look to the scene with a face that resembled sucking a lemon.

Harry then tried to wave back and tell him to go away. He'd totally forgotten Tristan would come when called.

'Come back later.' Harry mouthed and jerked his head and waved his arms out the door.

Tristan however seemed to not have the ability to read lips and merely kept mouthing, 'WHAT?'

Frodo still seemed oblivious and didn't look up. To this Harry was grateful but couldn't chance the risk of letting Bilbo or heaven forbid, Gandalf walk in and see the panicked angel.

"I'm going _outside_ to breathe air. I need a break…" Harry looked directly at Tristan who finally seemed to understand. With another swirl of lights, he had disappeared.

"Hmm, okay. Go ahead." Frodo still didn't look up from the present he was wrapping.

Harry hid a groan and went outside. Tristan stood just outside the door and turned and smiled at Harry who suddenly yanked on his arm and started dragging him away from the house.

"OW! Ow! Ouch! Whacha doing—OW! Stop pulling so harshly!" Tristan whined. And it wasn't until Harry was satisfied no one would see them did he let the angel go. "Did you call me just abuse me?" he asked rubbing the arm Harry had pulled.

"If only I could!" Harry snapped. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to verbally accost the damn angel who had done this to him. "Tristan…I'm an _elf_." To emphasize this, Harry pulled on his pointy ears.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. I_ told_ you, you changed to help you survive here. It could be worse, you coulda been turned into a dwarf." The angel commented.

Harry glared. "I look like a girl."

"At least you're a _pretty_ girl." Tristan made a kissy face and orbed when Harry tried to hit him. "But I'm glad you called. I have some information here that could help."

Harry didn't look convinced.

"Pshh. Anyway…this world is mostly centered on magical creatures as you've noticed. I've been doing some research by the way. You will not believe how long it took…" Tristan sat down on a tree root and motioned Harry to join him. "Listen carefully. This world has a very complicated history dating back thousands of years. Maybe if you're lucky you'll meet an elf you can explain it better than I can."

"Oh! I need an Elven name—" Harry tried to cut but was silenced by Tristan's hand.

"I'm getting to that! Plus we're going to havta do something about your magic…" he muttered and Harry felt himself wince. "Anyway, it seems you're a magnet for Dark Lords Mr. Potter. This world just happens to have one. Okay, I don't know everything because our records are very vague and we aren't allowed to know much about other worlds. All I do know is that thousands of years ago there was a dark lord. But the inhabitants of this world from that time managed to beat him. But it wasn't permanent. He left something here so he'd be able to come back. I know what you're thinking and it's almost the same deal—I think."

Harry paled. It was like Voldemort all over again.

"That's all I know from that!" Tristan smiled cheerfully. "Now to more pressing things!"

'_Demented angel',_ Harry thought. _'What could be more pressing than another Dark Lord…?'_

"You need an alias until you decide to come clean about who you really are. Plus Harry doesn't sound Elvish at all." The angel scoffed.

"I'm not sure about _you_ but _my_ elfish _is a tad_ rusty." Sarcasm dripped from Harry's every word but the angel didn't seem to notice.

"Lucky for you I managed to pick up a few names…hopefully I got the translations right…how about Maeron? It means goodness."

"No."

"Beleg means strong."

"No."

"Ooh! I got one! How about Thalion! It means hero…"

"_Hell_ no."

"Fine! Hmm…how about Mornefindon? Means black haired…"

"I can't even pronounce that…"

"Is that a no…?"

"Yes."

"So it's a yes…?

"NO!"

"Someone's grumpy today. How about Veryamaethon? Means brave fighter…"

"I. _Can't_. Pronounce. _That_. Either."

"Hmm...Melimion? Means loveable…"

"No."

"You're right. We wouldn't want to trick people into a false sense of security. Or maybe we do…? Hmm…"

"Gah! Just move to the next one!"

"Fine. Do we want something that describes you physically or mentally?"

"How about something short that I can pronounce?"

"Ah... come on! Just pick one!"

"Fine. Physically."

"Nibenon! It means small…heh heh…"

THWUMP

"Ow! I was just kidding…okay…how about Ainion."

"What's it mean…?"

"Er—angel."

"That's fine then. Ainion it is."

"But…come on! There's cooler names than that! Plus you look more like an Calanon to me!"

"What's that mean?"

"Light."

Sigh.

"Fine. Calanon then."

Tristan seemed happy now and Harry had to give a small smile. He was very loath to admit it but Tristan did lighten up his mood a bit sometimes.

"Okay. It turns out magic here is way different then what you're used too. They use staffs instead of wands. So I was thinking, your wand would get into your way a lot and you'd be very vulnerable if you lost it so I thought maybe…"

"Yes?" Harry prodded.

"Change the way you use magic. Get rid of the middleman AKA your wand. The wizards and witches in Britain use a conductor, a wand, to channel their magic and that's how they use their energy. It's like trying to fit a huge tree trunk into a small tiny metal tube. End result being that most of the magic is ineffective. But the witches in America have a different way of using magic. They just unleash it all at once. Of course, most of them have active powers and the rest has to be used in a spell."

Harry blinked. "You've lost me."

"Yeah… My brain almost exploded when my mentor told me what to tell you. Anyways, you've heard of Merlin right…?"

Harry scoffed, "Of course."

"Well, as Great of a Wizard he was, he still sorta messed things up for the witches and wizards on your side of the world. He sorta binded his magic to magical beings; dragons, unicorns, phoenixes, etc, etc and so one and so forth. You know, the core in your wands."

Harry lifted his own wand and wondered about the phoenix feather in his.

"Your way is more flexible and allows you a bit more room to do different things but it sorta weakens your magic. The other way allows the magic to be unleashed all at once but you have to rely more on spells then. But at least the liability of having your wand taken or stolen is gone. You won't be powerless if it does. Capiche?"

Harry sighed. "I'm confused. Will this new way make it easier then…?"

"Most certainly." Tristan grinned.

"What do I have to do?" Harry gave in.

"Well, the transfer of the magical forms takes a potion and a spell. Trust me, it'll all work fine. Just let me get the ingredients we need but we'll have to write the spell. I'll answer any more questions you have then agreed?"

"Sure. So should I meet you back here tonight?"

"Perfect. Until then _Calanon_." Tristan snickered, waved, and then vanished in his usual pattern of swirls and lights.

Harry sighed and looked down at the wand in his hand. Everything was changing so fast…

--

Yeah, forgot to mention. Sorta disregards after Book 5, but the Horcrux things still happened. I'll try to explain later.

Please Review if you'd like me to continue...

NO FLAMES.


	5. Tell Me EDITED

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Tristan

**(A/N**: Yeah, Harry will be a bit OOC cuz yeah…heh heh…wouldn't you act different if you were in a war then magically transferred to another world…? ;3 )

**Warnings**: Slash: Eventual Legolas/Harry

_**Thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/story alerted my story! Means a lot to me… ;D**_

**Review** if you have a comment, question or a flying accusation…

**NO FLAMES!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

**Tell Me EDITED**

Deciding that he would rather wait in the confines of Frodo's home instead of an old tree root, Harry Potter made his way back to the quaint hobbit hole to wait for Tristan. Looking back and then ahead, he noticed that he had dragged the angel a long ways. Finally coming to the house's (if you could call it a house) gate he looked back to see if you could make out anything that might have happened.

To his relief, the appointed meeting place seemed pretty covered up at this angle and he was fairly certain that not even Gandalf the Wizard would have been able to see them. So with that happy thought in mind, the elf made his way to the door only to pause and stand still as he heard a rather interesting conversation take place.

"Now that I think about it, he doesn't really act at all elfish…not that I've ever had the experience to talk to an elf this intimately but his behavior and attitude are mature I should say."

He didn't act 'elfish'? Of course he didn't but how could Frodo know what an elf acted like!?

"I see. Like I told your uncle, I haven't come across news of a missing Elfling or any type message indicating such. This type of situation would not have been kept quiet. Rather everyone would know the minute it happened."

And that was Gandalf, which made Harry bite his lip.

"Dear Frodo, how exactly did this all come about? Is there any strange behavior this elf youth emits?"

Harry snorted. Then slapped his hands over his mouth and stood as quietly as he could, not even taking a breath as things within the house became suddenly quiet. After a few seconds Harry heard Frodo sigh.

"Well, when he first woke up he seemed surprised at the fact he was an elf. It was quite strange. He said everything was wrong and just fainted. Although don't take me wrong Gandalf, he's a dear to have around."

Harry smiled as Frodo slightly defended him.

"Although he is a tad clumsy. He broke eleven of our plates and tripped over almost everything, even if there was nothing there. It got better after the first two days though. Say Gandalf, aren't elves supposed to be very graceful?"

_Damnit_! It's not his fault! Elf bodies are a lot weirder than regular human bodies! And a lot harder to get used too! Plus it wasn't his fault he broke the plates…how was he supposed to know that hobbit plates wouldn't stack that high while wet…? And he never had that much grace to begin with anyway.

"You don't say." Gandalf began to mutter and Harry was half-tempted to stick his pointy ear up against the door. "His actions are not at all elf-like." The wizard declared.

"What do you mean Gandalf…?" Frodo asked and Harry then heard the sound of a chair squeaking and then shuffling which meant that the old Wizard was probably pacing.

'_Yes Gandalf, what do you mean…?_' Harry thought and edged in a bit closer to the door.

"Frodo…elves _do not_ sleep." The man concluded.

_Oh shit_. Sleeping was like Harry's favorite pastime here…

"They are born with a grace and poise it would take you and me thousands of years to define. And you are right, dear Frodo, his actions do not denote those of an Elf. Something here is amiss." The shuffling stopped so Harry assumed the wizard had stopped pacing. "He's quite the mystery. A possible threat...?"

"Gandalf, I don't think he's a danger…maybe to himself but I don't really think he could do much harm." Frodo said softly.

Harry inwardly scoffed. He'd killed a gazillion death eaters, was practically trained in the expertise of war, and fought and killed an evil dark lord…_of course_ he wasn't a danger, he thought sarcastically.

"His actions are not elfling like…so he must be older than what he appears to be…And he conveniently remembers nothing of his life; not even his name. We should—"

Harry Potter chose that very movement to barge in and give the two occupants in the room a crazy smile. Gandalf began to mutter again while Frodo simply looked taken back.

"What's wrong—"

"I HIT MY HEAD!" Harry felt his face hurt from the effort he put into his smile.

"Are you—" Frodo almost looked scared and Harry tried to let his fake enthusiasm die down a bit. His mind raced as the adrenaline gave way and he cursed himself from acting on impulse.

"I remember my name!" he called cheerfully and he saw Gandalf roll his eyes.

"Yes…?" the old man prodded with a raised eyebrow.

Damnit! What had Tristan and him settled on!? Calendar? Calligraphy…?

"It is…" Harry gave a wide smile and hoped beyond hope he got his next guess right. "Calanon."

Gandalf nodded and Harry inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Light." Gandalf murmured and eyed Harry once more. "How convenient you should remember now. Now Frodo, don't we have a party to get to?"

Frodo nodded. "I should go get Bilbo—"

Damnit! He forgot about the party! _AGAIN!_

"Er—I'm feeling a bit queasy. Hit my head bloody hard." Harry cleared his throat and gave them a sidelong glance. Frodo seemed to understand and gave him a slight nod while Gandalf looked on the edge of having an epiphany or a really strong migraine.

"Stay here and rest then. Come on Gandalf."

With one last suspicious glance Gandalf followed the hobbit. Harry kept smiling until the door closed and he could hear them walking a long distance away before his happy facade crumbled and he gave a loud groan.

Why did things feel like they were getting worse…!?

--

The sun was to set in a few minutes so Harry decided to head over to meet Tristan and just wait until the angel came. He walked the same path, all the while keeping all his senses keen and open as to see if there was anyone following or watching him.

Feeling satisfied and positive about the fact that he was quite alone and no one had followed him, he sat himself on a tree root and quickly scanned the area, using both his senses and magic to see if the angel was close by and had merely gotten lost. Not sensing anything, the elf leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes; the feeling of nature washing over him and giving him a calm feeling.

Seconds ticked by and Harry was so close to falling into such a peaceful sleep—

"HI!" someone seemed to scream into his ear.

Emerald eyes quickly snapped open and Harry let out an instinctive scream.

"AAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"

Apparently this was all it took to start a domino effect for he was startled as his offender gave a scream as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" this scream was more high-pitched and louder and Harry started to laugh once he realized it was Tristan who was shrieking like a banshee.

"It's okay now. I'm sorry. You just woke me after a really short nap." Harry snickered. "I may _look_ girlish but at least _I _don't scream like one."

The angel gave a small pout before shaking his head. "That was weird. I knew it was you screaming but I screamed anyway. Well, actually I started to scream and would've stopped but I just went thru with it—okay I'm rambling now. Guess what!?" it was only then that Harry noticed a brown deer skin bag hanging on Tristan's shoulder.

"Hmm…?"

"I managed to borrow some spelled jars and bags. So the potion ingredients won't run out as long as we keep a bit in there so it knows what to refill. You can thank my mentor for this. So…_you_ better get started." Tristan grinned and shoved the bag into the elf's hands and took a tiny step back.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Get started on the potion! It's not gonna make itself—well it could but I doubt you know how to do that…" Tristan mused.

Harry glared. "I don't know the recipe!"

Tristan merely smiled. "Everything you need is in there. Even a small cauldron and you can thank my mentor's wife for that one. And I'm sure you can start a fire."

Sigh. "Tristan. I am absolutely _horrible_ at potions. The only reason I agreed to do this WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW _EXACTLY_ WHAT WE WERE DOING!"

Tristan shook his head and took back the bag and gently set it down before sitting down himself and then motioning Harry to do the same; smiling all the while. "Dear, dear Calanon. I am sure you are not that horrible at potions! Just try. The ingredients will keep refilling themselves anyways so you can keep trying. I have absolute faith in my new charge. Now hurry before it gets too dark!"

Harry scowled but sat down and looked at the list that Tristan suddenly shoved in his face. "I'm going to regret this. I just know it."

--

Twenty minutes and ten botched attempts later Tristan started to laugh before becoming overly panicked.

"When you said you were horrible I thought you were being modest!" he began to breathe erratically and this left Harry raising an eyebrow. "This—this is…it's—"

"_Horrible_?" added Harry scathingly as another attempt blew up in his face.

"No! We past 'horrible' seven attempts ago! This is oddly horrifying! My mentor told me this was a relatively simple potion! Even a monkey could do it, he said!" Tristan kept clenching his hands and his breathing still hadn't returned to normal.

Harry felt a vein in his forehead throb. "If a monkey can do it then maybe you'll have better luck then!" he shoved the cauldron towards the spazzing angel and crossed his arms.

"Fine!" he snapped.

Harry stopped glaring long enough to blink. Tristan had never really snapped at him before.

"But if I kill us both then you're going to havta explain to the Elders why I'm dead _again_! Not to mention this will probably start a forest fire and the deaths of many furry creatures will rest on your head! Now…" Tristan looked at the jars with a distinct look of terror.

Harry tried to not look amused. "I'm okay with that."

"Pft. Of course you are." Tristan looked at the recipe and then at the ingredients. "Are there any last words before I unintentionally murder you?"

Harry gulped loudly faking being scared. "Make it fast." He snickered.

The angel did not look amused.

"Okay…goodbye cruel world." And Tristan began the potion.

--

Five minutes and twelve botched later on Tristan's part led Harry to believe that maybe they needed a really smart monkey…

"I give up." Tristan moaned and fell back. Harry snickered.

"How about we try it together?" Harry suggested. Tristan looked up and gave a reluctant nod. He sat back up and pushed the cauldron between them.

"Okay…we need fairy's breath and Dragon's scale first then stir it twice going counter clock wise while slowly adding the moon dust." Harry read and Tristan nodded.

"Leprechauns lucky dust, sprinkle it lightly then stir for a minute. Then add the Ocean water and Vampire's blood." Harry scrunched his nose. "I've never even heard of some of these ingredients before…oh! And I see what I did wrong! I kept mixing up dust and sand together! I didn't even read this thing carefully…" Harry bit his lip.

"I didn't even read it at all…" Tristan mumbled but Harry heard it anyways.

"Then why were you—"

"I sorta sprinkled some leprechaun dust on me hoping I might just get lucky…plus reading this crap makes my head hurt…" He said honestly and shrugged when Harry gave him an incredulous stare. "Can I ask you something…?"

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly before giving a nod.

"What made you such a grumpy young man? You're _sixteen_! You should be laughing and smiling and enjoy being young. Instead you're always guarded and you never let that wall in your mind come down…" Tristan kept adding more ingredients and stubbornly refused to look up.

Harry frowned. "I'm _eighteen_."

"You're avoiding the question." The angel chirped. "Are you sure you're eighteen…? Cuz ya look sixteen maybe younger…" Tristan mumbled the last part.

Harry sighed. "I thought you knew everything about me?"

The angel cocked his head. "Well, yeah. I've been informed of stuff cuz I'm your guardian now but it's always nice to hear from the people themselves isn't it…?

"What do you want to know?" Harry gave in.

"Why are you so angry and sarcastic?" Tristan asked.

"You're right. Everyone I know that has been dumped in another world is always teething with happiness! When the whole world's bloody against them...you're right, I should be happy." Tristan didn't look amused and Harry sighed and looked up to the sky, which was now darkening quite a bit. With another sigh he turned to the angel who was smiling and waiting patiently for his answer. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I've just had it really hard my whole life. My aunt and her family raised me after my mum and dad died but they hated me. I didn't quite understand then but as I grew older and learned about magic I saw why they didn't like me. My aunt was jealous of mum and completely disowned her after that.

Then I got to go to Hogwarts. It was home and it was the first place I ever really felt safe and wanted. I made a friend on the first day, Ron Weasley and I also made my first enemy, Draco Malfoy. It was only until later that I met my second best friend, Hermione Granger." Harry smiled at the fond memories.

"Must have been lonely being an orphan." Tristan mused.

"Hmm…it was in my third year that I met Sirius Black, my godfather. Things got a bit better after that." Then Harry's face turned distressing. "It was in my fifth year that I lost him too…it was my fault."

Tristan looked up with a strange look on his face and Harry continued on with his story ignoring the angel's twitching eye.

"The war started after that and I had to train so hard. Moody and surprisingly Snape kept me under their wing. Remus was there for me and I could tell he was trying to fill the void left behind by Sirius. He became my second godfather in a way…" Harry idly played around with the blades of grass around him as he reminisced.

"Er…hmm…" Tristan's eye kept twitching.

"Hermione and Ron went thru training with me. I tried to dissuade them but they kept insisting that we were all in on it together. Come to think of it…they were probably the reason why I pushed myself so hard." Harry sighed and looked up. "Are you okay?"

Tristan gave a half-smile. "Just—just fine! The thingy's almost done! We should probably do the spell now…"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he blew some hair out of his face. "Tell me about yourself. It's only fair."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "There's not much to tell I'm afraid. I can't really remember my life when I was alive. The most I can tell you is that I'm a whitelighter and I'm here to help you." He smiled. "How about that wall in your mind…?"

"Oh. It's called occlumency. That's why Snape took me under his wing. He taught me to put a defensive barrier in my mind so I'd be immune to Voldemort's psychic attacks." Tristan nodded. "So…you said you'd answer my questions now…"

"Oh, right."

"You said you were a right lighter or something? What's that?" Harry scrunched his nose cutely.

"_Whitelighter._ It's whitelighter. It's akin to an angel sorta. Most witches have one. At least those in America…" Tristan looked pensive for a moment. "It's because they have to fight demons occasionally…"

"Demons!?" Harry looked up interested.

"Eh? Pft…I'm not going to try to explain _that_ to you right now…my head hurts enough with this stupid magic soup we're making! Plus it's too complicated and then I'd have to explain other things and then we'd both die via aneurysm. So no…nope! Next question!" Tristan grinned while Harry gave a stubborn frown.

"Fine. Now what exactly am I doing here then…? You said something about breaking that _rule_ and then helping someone, is it Frodo!?" Harry tensed at the thought of his new friend in trouble.

"Um…yeah…well you sorta disrupted the cosmic balance. That's why the Elders were so mad. Personally I think it's because you did what they couldn't. But since you were allowed thru to another world they just went along with it thinking that maybe it was some sort of divine intervention or something. Lucky you…" Tristan stopped his stirring and started rummaging thru the bag.

"Wait…then why are _you_ allowed thru then?" Tristan looked up and blinked.

"Er…cuz…you see I'm not mortal like you. Plus that's why you were given a whitelighter. We're sorta connected I think. So that lets me come thru. You see, if you were to return back to our own world then I wouldn't be able to come thru anymore. And if you were to die here when I'm here too then I wouldn't be able to get back. Capiche?" Harry nodded slowly. "And yeah…they think you were sent to help someone here. The little man…I think. But I can't help you in helping him, I can only help you in the aspect of you not dying so do me a favor and don't die, not until I get there first at least."

"What!? Then does this count as helping me?"

"To not die yes." Tristan pulled out a few pieces of paper. "My mentor's wife took pity on you and gave me a few spells for you since you're new to the spell casting."

"I've cast spells before." Harry said indignantly.

Tristan rolled his eyes for the first time. "Not like this you haven't. This doesn't involve any dead language—Latin. Ew."

"Whatever. So am I supposed to carry all these papers around?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Ooh…the Great Harry Potter is scared of small papers! How about I make it easier for you and hold your hand while I make sure you don't receive a paper cut—"

"That's not what I meant!" Harry snapped. "Won't it be inconvenient and strange if I were to carry around pieces of paper—" he took one from Tristan. "With _rhyming words _on them!? And that reminds me…what am I going to tell everyone!?"

Tristan sucked on his lip. "Whacha mean?"

"My alias and my life! And they keep calling me an Elfling! Which I'm NOT! I don't even know what that is and _apparently_ I don't act like one!" Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"Maybe they're just not used to sarcasm coming from a pretty boy elf…?"

"Ugh! Fine. How do we write this spell…?"

Tristan sucked on his lip again. "My mentor's wife seems to think we're both inadequate and decided to write the spell for us. But I'm cool with it unless you—"

"No! It's fine. So what do we do…?" Harry leaned forward and took the offered slip of paper the blonde handed to him.

"Just read it. And I'll throw some of this gunk at you." Tristan held up a ladle full of the potion, which had turned green and somewhat slimy.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay…" he looked down at the piece of paper and started to read. "_From one magical form to another, I call upon another ancient power. Change me to what I desire, elevate my powers to a level higher_!" Harry closed his eyes.

There was a burning sensation in his chest as he slowly registered that Tristan had indeed thrown some of the potion at him. The warm feeling soon died down only to come back stranger and engulf his whole body.

It didn't hurt mind you but the feeling made him stand up and as soon as it went away he opened his eyes and looked at himself.

He didn't feel anything different.

"Did it work…?" he asked the now bubbly angel.

"Yep! At least I hope so cuz if it didn't then we're gonna have to find another way…where's your stick thing?"

Harry rummaged thru the rather tight Elven clothing. "I—I don't know! I just had it! Where'd it go!?"

At this Tristan gave a sigh of relief.

"I told you already silly! No more middleman! You wand is gone! Now all we have to do is figure out what power you got…" Tristan poked Harry's forehead. "Maybe since you're so hot headed and stubborn you can catch things on fire?"

"How do I do it then?" Tristan shrugged.

"Well, my mentor said these things could take a while to show up so let's work on your spell casting!" Tristan looked excited and Harry hid a groan. What the hell had he done!?

"Ooh! I got it! Turn me into a rabbit!" Tristan suddenly exclaimed. "I've always wanted to be a rabbit!"

"What if I can't turn you back?"

"Then promise me you'll make sure nothing eats me."

"I'd be a hollow promise… plus we still have to figure out my past and is it Frodo I'm helping?!" Harry snickered.

Tristan pouted but complied.

"You can tell them the truth. "Harry looked up relieved. "As long as you don't tell them you're a wizard from another world here because you threw a little tantrum. No one else can know about this. It messes up the cosmic balance. So tell them anything you want except that Capiche?" Tristan rocked on the balls of his feet.

Harry groaned. "That _is _the truth! And I think Gandalf, _the Wizard_ is onto me and I sorta blurted out that I knew my name!"

Tristan blinked, "How'd you do that!?"

"I hit my head and remembered."

"You're not very imaginative are you…?"

"Maybe I _should_ turn you into a rabbit!" Harry growled and sat down stubbornly.

"Pft. As for your past…just say you can't remember or something. Bat your pretty eyes and pout. Listen…I have to go. I have to report your progress to the Elders to see how you're coming along." Tristan grabbed the pieces of paper and gave them to Harry who shoved them into his clothes.

Harry snorted. "Why do I do after I pass this test? What happens then…?"

"I have no idea!" Tristan exclaimed happy once again. "Let's hop that bridge when we run into it! Remember I'm just a call away but don't call me when there are others around cuz of the cosmic balance. Bye Calanon!"

And the angel left.

"I. Hate. My. Life." Harry Potter gritted out. With that he made his way back to the nice hobbit whole to possibly be accosted by a suspicious old Dumbledore clone.

--

He was almost there when he saw someone walking towards him. It was a short someone and Harry stopped to see who it was.

It was Bilbo…

…and it looked like he was leaving.

"Ah…the odd little elf child. I was hoping to bump into you." Harry rolled his eyes at the blatant sarcasm. "Listen my boy, take care of Frodo won't you, for me? Let him know I love him and just be there…"

Harry widened his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"This old hobbit needs to retire now…I'll be heading towards the mountains and I'll let your little elf friends know you're here. Take care little elf. Oh and it's on the mantle piece…keep it safe…it's on the mantle piece." Bilbo began to mutter and Harry could only watch and let him pass as he made his way towards the woods.

_What_ was on the mantle piece? Keep _what_ safe…?

"Wait…" Harry froze.

Bilbo was going to tell other _elves_ of his existence!

"Oh Damnit!" he cursed and made his way to the gate. As he got there he looked up as a towering figure made it's way over to him quickly.

"Calanon!" oh, it was Gandalf! "Calanon!" the old wizard finally made his way to Harry and took hold of his shoulders. "I know there is more to you then meets the eye."

Harry could have died then.

"But this could be exactly what we need. I must research…" the old wizard mumbled. "Gondor. I'd take you with me—"

Harry tried hard to keep breathing.

"But Frodo needs someone. Be here. Take care of him. I shall return soon. Be careful." The wizard quickly fled and Harry knew he must have been looking like a deer in headlights.

What exactly went on in these hobbit parties!?

--

**Pronunciation: **

**Calanon : Kahl – ah - non**


	6. Wherever You Will Go EDITED

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Tristan.

**Warnings:** Remember this is _Slash_ meaning _**boyxboy**_ later on. **Legolas/Harry**

**Please keep reviewing. Reviews encourage me to keep writing.**

**NO FLAMES** but Constructive Criticism is accepted.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED

-

-

-

**Wherever You Will Go**

That night Harry Potter had the strangest dream. It started out simple enough, with him walking thru some very calm and serene woods. Somehow, nature always gave him a calm feeling now and he supposed it was due to the fact he was an elf now. But just as sudden; a sad melodic voice echoed thru his thoughts.

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

The once beautiful wood quickly morphed into a barren wasteland. Everything looked burnt and dead and Harry felt very uneasy now. He stopped walking and started to stare all around him. The voice started up again.

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Could this place be…Morder…? But how could Harry possibly know since he'd certainly never been to Middle-Earth and certainly not Mordor…What was this about a ring…? Was this a warning….?

"_Calanon!"_

**THWUMP**

Harry gave a loud groan as something hard hit his face and gave an irritated groan when he found his legs had been bound by the evil bed covers.

He had fallen out of bed…go figure…

He was helped though, by a concerned Frodo who was gently unraveling his trapped legs.

"I'm sorry to have awoken you but you were screaming rather loudly. And I had to wake you before you woke up all of the Shire." He joked and Harry gave a small grunt as he was finally able to sit down. Frodo looked him over and being in his still sleep-induced state, Harry let him not bothering when the little hobbit managed to push him back to bed.

"Sorry…I'm being a bother…" Harry yawned.

Frodo gave a small chuckle. "Actually I'm glad you're here. Things would have been very lonely now that Bilbo has gone and left. You're very good company."

Harry wanted to say something comforting back to him…

"You're one of the best hobbits I've ever eaten…er—beaten…meeten—meeted. Tomorrow I'm…going to make you…into a waffle." Harry closed his eyes and gave another yawn.

Frodo blinked as the elf began to mutter more nonsense. What in Gandalf's beard was a _waffle_!?

He watched as the elf slowly began to drift off to sleep and wondered back to what Gandalf had said. 'Elves didn't slumber…' the wizard had said.

Calanon was now asleep and Frodo gave a sigh.

"Good night Calanon." He left the elf and headed towards his own room, he had a lot to think about.

--

The next few days that followed went by very slowly, at least in Harry's opinion. He tried to make sense of what happened the day Gandalf had accosted him and Bilbo had left him to take care of Frodo.

Not to mention the fact that he had indeed awoken many hobbits up with his little scream. The following morning had Sam Gamgee come to investigate what had happened and Frodo calmed everything down by explaining about a simple nightmare.

Although the way he made it sound made it seem like Harry was a mental case but he couldn't blame the hobbit for trying to help.

And of course he was also worried. He had tried to call his 'whitelighter' at times when he was alone but he got no response. _Nothing._ Tristan was either ignoring him or something bad had happened.

Harry hoped the absent-minded angel was okay, but his worries were overruled by the fact that he was confused and utterly bored. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen in this little hobbit town and he contemplated starting some mischief of his own but his conscience (which remarkably sounded like Frodo) overruled anything he could've done.

So to relieve his boredom Harry had tried to cast spells (not exactly mischief considering all the other things he could've done) all over the place without drawing the attention from anyone, _especially_ Frodo.

So far he had managed to turn several rocks into flowers and had accidentally set Frodo's curtains on fire and then tried to douse it with magic only to make said fire worse.

So much for not causing any trouble…

Needless to say, his time on Middle-Earth should probably make him into a professional Liar.

"How did you say this happened?" Frodo questioned as he looked distressfully at his now ruined curtains.

"Um…tea. I was making tea. And I tripped—"

As soon as the word 'tripped' came into play, Frodo nodded and took in the rest of his lie without question. Which made Harry mentally pout.

He wasn't _that_ clumsy, was he!?

"It's alright Calanon. Say, do you want to come with Sam and me to meet Merry and Pippin? They want to meet and drink some ale and talk for a while."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Frodo condoned Harry drinking unless… "Ale? Oh…I see."

Frodo gave a nervous smile.

"You don't want me home alone anymore do you?" Harry asked quite amused. But this time he couldn't stop the pout that came onto his face.

"It's quite a feat to catch something on fire while making tea…and frankly I really want a house to come back to. So will you accompany me please?"

Harry tried to see from Frodo's point of view and nodded. "Fine."

Harry and Frodo then set out to meet Sam. Then met Merry and Pippin before heading into a small hobbit bar. Harry received many stares and many hobbits quit what they were doing to whisper, most likely about him.

It was a rather long evening.

--

Sam had, quite chivalrously, walked both him and Frodo home after that evening. Frodo had accepted and Harry had protested slightly thinking that maybe it had something to do with looking so feminine…

But there was no arguing with slightly drunk hobbits so he let it go.

Once they had reached the gate at Bag End, Sam said his good-bye's and both he and Frodo proceeded to head inside. The second Harry stepped indoors he felt something wrong and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder who stopped, turned and gave him a questioning glance.

"Calanon?" he asked softly and Harry shook his head.

"I—there's someone here." His new elf senses (he inwardly snickered at this, remembering a muggle movie about a man that had gained spider powers) picked up movement and before he could voice his concerns both him and the hobbit were ambushed.

"Is it secret!? Is it safe!?" demanded Gandalf (who by the way looked like he'd dried his hair via tornado).

Harry jumped back. "OH MY—damnit!"

Did everyone feel the need to cause him a heart attack!?

Frodo seemed to understand Gandalf's cryptic code and quickly fled to another part of the hobbit hole. He quickly returned handing the old wizard an envelope. The wizard then fled himself to the fireplace and quickly set the envelope to burn despite Frodo's cry of protest.

Waiting just a few seconds, the wizard took what seemed to be a small golden ring out and gave it to Frodo who looked as confused at Harry felt.

"Do you see anything?" the wizard demanded. And quickly set a small pace as he awaited Frodo's answer.

"I—no." Gandalf seemed to physically relax at this. "I—no, wait, there's something here. It's some form of elfish but I can't understand it."

Harry really hoped Frodo wouldn't ask for help on this.

Gandalf though now seemed extremely troubled. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor the likes of which I will not utter here. In the common tongue however it translates to: One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to—"

"—bring them all and in the darkness bind them." This was said in unison by both a shocked Gandalf and an apprehensive Harry.

A rather big mistake on Harry's part.

The old wizard was quick to round on him. "YOU! What do you know of this!?"

He backed the frowning elf into the wall and held him there with his staff. "This is the one ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself! How would an elf with no memory of his past know this!? Answer me and do not lie for I will know it!"

Harry gave a grunt as the old wizard, who was surprisingly very strong for his age, drove the staff into his chest rather hard.

"I don't know! I dreamt about it! Some woman saying something about rings and—OW! Stop! That hurts you know!" Harry contemplated using his own magic to ward the wizard off but was saved by a confused and panicked Frodo.

"Gandalf! Stop! I'm sure Calanon is innocent!" he tugged on the old wizard's robes but Gandalf merely loosened his hold—just a bit.

The old wizard instead chose to look into the elf's eyes to judge the truth for himself. He looked the elf squarely in the eyes and narrowed his own.

Harry knew what the old wizard was doing and let him. He stared back at the icy blue eyes and tried not to blink. He was trying to show he was indeed being honest. But Gandalf's blue eyes reminded him of someone else whom he missed terribly and couldn't stop the pained feeling he was getting.

Gandalf looked surprised then but gently let go. "I see no fault. Yet I still find you suspicious and I will keep doing so until you decide to come clean about yourself. I know there is more to you then meets the eye and do not try to deny this Calanon." Harry forced himself to look indifferent. "The trees have voices and they do have ears. It just seems more than coincidental that the one ring be found now, just as you appeared as if by _magic_." Gandalf's voice was gentle now and he seemed to have a knowing twinkle in his eye. Harry chose to remain quiet.

Dumbledore clone indeed!

Frodo looked perplexed now more than ever. He gave Harry a questioning glance before turning to Gandalf who seemed to be pondering something.

"Gandalf?" he asked quietly.

"As I was saying; the one ring forged by Sauron himself." Frodo nodded.

"Bilbo found it…in Gollum's cave." Frodo looked pensive now as well.

Gandalf now seemed distracted as he talking often shooting glances in Harry's direction. "For sixty years it lay dormant, prolonging life and delaying old age."

Somehow this conversation had moved to the table. Frodo and Gandalf talking while Harry sat quietly, trying to take in everything the old wizard said.

"Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its masters call…"

All this felt like Deja-vu to Harry.

"But he was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo seemed scared and slightly hysterical now and Harry couldn't blame him.

Gandalf shook his head sadly. "No, the spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. He yearns for it…all he needs is this ring to cover the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it…He must never find it. They are one, the ring and the Dark lord…"

Harry closed his eyes as the trepidation made his stomach churn.

He heard Frodo get up and begin to pace frantically. "We'll keep it secret! Never talk about again! No one knows it's here, do they Gandalf…?" Harry opened his eyes and looked to the wizard.

He wished he hadn't.

Gandalf now looked slightly pained and Harry wondered if anything the wizard said was ever good news. "There is but one other…I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first. I do not know how long they tortured him but amongst the screaming and babble there emerged two names. 'Shire' and 'Baggins'."

Frodo froze. "Shire? Baggins!? But that will lead them here!" Frodo took the small ring out and for the first time since Harry had arrived in this new world he felt his scar hurt something terrible.

'Damnit! Not again!' Harry gripped his head.

Frodo held out the ring to the wizard who seemed taken back and terrified. "You must take the ring! Gandalf!" Frodo grew more persistent as Gandalf shook his head. "I'm giving it to you!"

The aura around the wizard changed to something darker. "Do not tempt me! I dare not take it!" Harry's head felt like it was on fire. "Not even in my hands will it be safe…you must understand Frodo, I would use this ring from the desire to do good, but thru me it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Even throughout his pain, Harry scoffed at the old wizard's ego.

"Nor will you hand it to Calanon. I fear those consequences might be by far more great." Harry looked up to see the wizard but Gandalf wasn't looking at him anymore.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire." Frodo sounded defeated.

"No, it cannot. You must leave!" Gandalf concluded.

"What!? He can't go alone." Harry stood up and realized the pain was slowly going away. He was determined to change Gandalf's mind when he saw the look thrown at him.

Oh…_crap_.

"No…he shall not. You shall accompany him Calanon. There is more to—"

"—more to me than meets the eye. I get it. Fine. I'll go." He did not of all things expect Gandalf to chuckle.

"You are a gift sent from the Valar. For in these upcoming dark times, we will need some light after all." He mused.

Ooh…how corny…

Within minutes both Harry and Frodo prepared for the 'long' journey they had to take. Gandalf instructed them in what to take and what to leave. Harry didn't have much so he helped Frodo to carry what he could.

"I think it's in my room." Frodo said all of a sudden. "Calanon, can you got check?" without knowing what he was looking for Harry nodded and wandered off.

He came into Frodo's room and furrowed his brow. Why was he here again!? He began to mindlessly search and thought back to what he had agreed to do.

"This is all Tristan's fault." He muttered. He bent down to look under the bed and after seeing nothing he looked back up to come face to face with the smiling angel himself.

"Hello!" he chirped.

Harry held back his yelp of surprise and quickly set to close the door. He turned back and set a glare on the bubbly blond who blinked.

"What!? What did I do now!? I wasn't even here to annoy you—"

"Exactly! I kept calling you but you wouldn't come!" Harry crossed his arms and frowned.

Tristan rocked on the balls of his feet. "Er—eh? Yeah…about that. I was busy trying to avoid someone…you see it went like this." Tristan put a hand to his hip and began to wave the other one around as he told his story.

"Apparently a cupid heard about this whole mess and spread it around! I heard it thru the angel of death and I had to pretend I was clueless cuz no one had to know about it, ya know!? So I went around and surprisingly people think I'm a bit of a loudmouth gossiper and they wouldn't leave me alone!"

"I wonder why." Harry added dryly.

"Anyway…so I couldn't get away. And then word spread to the rest of the whitelighters that Harry Potter had done what no other wizard or witch could have! And that's where it got ugly…seriously…_that man_ must have been a professional stalker when he was alive." Tristan mused.

"What?" Harry stared at him.

"Er...Nevermind! So it took my mentor, his wife, her sister's, my mentor's sons, and me to convince everyone otherwise! The story going around was rather accurate so we just sorta...yeah...heh heh... Tell me…do you like talking to yourself and foreign languages.?" Tristan began to rock on the balls of his feet again.

"No." Harry huffed.

"Well…you're associated with them now. My lie sorta evolved into something bigger and I thought it was funny so I just sorta…let it be…heh heh…" the angel gave a faltering grin.

Harry felt like throwing something.

"I don't want to know." The elf rubbed his temples. "If no one's allowed to know how does you mentor and his family know?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because I told them." Tristan chirped. "What!? This was my first assignment and I sorta needed help…"

"That reminds me! Gandalf knows something! And now I have to go with Frodo to deliver a ring somewhere and it's the center of all evil and what do I do!?" Harry said everything rather fast before he looked to his guardian.

Tristan stood there looking utterly puzzled. "I did not get a word of that. Okay, maybe two words but they make no sense. Frofo and ring. I'm confused."

Harry was about to retort when a pounding interrupted them and both looked towards the door.

"Calanon! Open this door! I must talk with you at once!"

It was Gandalf.

"_That's Frofo!?_ Wow…the name's misleading…" Tristan said quite loudly and Harry covered the angel's mouth but the damage seemed to be done.

The hard knocking stopped and Harry held his breath while Tristan eyes widened.

"Frofo's gonna kill us." Tristan whispered. "Heh…killed by a man named Frofo…I'd laugh if it weren't us."

Harry tried to quietly punch the angel's arm and made shushing motions. The next words out of Gandalf mouth made him mentally groan.

"There is someone else with you Calanon. Open this door!"

-

-

-

Review please!


	7. Whatever It Takes

**Disclaimer: I own Tristan and the plot, nothing else**

**I'm back! I only changed a few things, small things, so watch out for them. One major thing I did change was the fact that Harry is not an elfling. He just looks young and beautiful. You'll see in the upcoming chapters.**

**Please Review. No flames.**

**I don't say this enough, Thank you to all those who reviewed/storyalerted/favoritited my story. **

**Sorry for taking so long…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Whatever It Takes**

"_There is someone else with you Calanon. Open this door!"_

Those words made Harry's insides freeze. He gripped Tristan's arm and closed his eyes, trying to will this all away. He really didn't want to _die_ just because he couldn't keep a measly secret! He heard Gandalf pound the door again and idly wondered how the door was still keeping him out…

"Tristan…what are we—" he looked up to the angel only to notice the strangest thing.

WAS HE _SMILING!_?

Tristan gave him a small smile as he took in a deep breath. "Trust me. Having a wizard here to help would be both beneficial to you and me. He could help you in areas where I can't. Trust me." his voice was soothing but Harry was to shocked to care.

"Trust you!? What about this dumb stupid secret you've been telling me to keep! _Tristan_!" Harry whispered fiercely. "I don't want to die!" and Harry thought back to all the things they'd talked about. "This is certainly not the time to go bi-polar on me!"

Tristan frowned. "Bi-polar…sounds…cold." He chewed this over and deciding it was an insult he gave the elf a frown. "Just trust me."

With three steps, Tristan had detached himself from the panicked elf and did the one thing Harry found horrifying at the moment. Tristan turned the knob and slowly let the door open.

Or it would have been slow, had not the impatient and exasperated wizard barged through and slammed it open. Harry stood quite still, not even laughing as Tristan was pushed to the floor and trampled on.

Gandalf didn't seem to notice the pancake he was stepping on either until said pancake let out a loud groan. The wizard looked down, gasped and jumped to the side. Tristan lay there still groaning as Gandalf took his staff and started to poke his side.

Harry didn't want the stick aimed at him so he quietly muttered, "He's an angel not a jellyfish." He wrung his hands and half expected some form of lightning to come through the ceiling and hit him full on…ending his miserable life.

Unfortunately nothing happened so he had to settle with Gandalf's inescapably wraith.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you all have to try and kill me AGAIN!" Tristan sat up and knocked Gandalf's prodding staff away. "For an old guy, you're really something. It's a pity you're name is Frofo…"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow and Harry idly wondered why he wasn't being accused of being the ultimate evil or something. Actually…I'd be kinda fun to watch Gandalf yell at someone else now…it'd be a welcome change of scenery.

"Frofo…?" the older wizard asked wearily. "Am I to suspect you're that bumbling man young Calanon has been secretly meeting with?"

Harry's heart decided to work again as he let out a sigh. But maybe this was the calm before the storm…

"I'm also the carpet you used to wipe your feet. Hi…I'm Tristan. Harry—er—Calanon's guardian." Tristan seemed oddly composed as he stood up and wiped his shirt off. "Am I to suspect you're the old guy who goes by the name of Frofo?"

Harry bit back a groan and half expected Tristan to be burned to death right on the spot. He looked to Gandalf, who was ignoring him, and was surprised to find no anger on the older wizard's face.

So maybe his vendetta was only against Harry…

"My name, young man, is not Frofo, as to which I'm confused as to how you could've come to that conclusion. My name is Gandalf the Grey. An Istari of Middle Earth. And seeing as you're Calanon's guardian might you be a wizard as well?"

What the hell!? Prying old man…

Tristan looked confused. "Gandalf? I thought you said his name was Frofo!" Tristan turned to him and Harry suddenly felt the strong need to blend in with the wall. Gandalf also turned and looked at him with slight disdain. "Anyways…" Tristan must have noticed his discomfort.

"How did you know!?" Harry cut in. He turned to Gandalf who was looking very smug. "I...How did you know I wasn't an elf or that I could do magic!?"

Gandalf chuckled and Harry's guard picked up again. "The trees have ears and they have voices. I made it clear that I did not trust you entirely. It came as a surprise but maybe this is for the best. Frodo came across you for a reason, dear boy. There must be a purpose of your coming during these dark times. You were sent by the Valar…make no mistake. You could be a turning tide in the war to come."

War.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your savior." Harry said quietly. "And I'm not an Elfling!" he added vehemently. Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow.

"We can't tell you everything—" Tristan began.

"Then I can't trust you completely either." Gandalf said sternly.

"Listen! My life is on the line!" Harry's anger flared.

"So is the life of every being in Middle Earth." Gandalf shot back.

"Fine! He'll help you!" Tristan added.

Harry blinked. Gandalf looked smug.

"What…?" Harry glared at the smiling whitelighter. "You can't—"

"It is destiny. Otherwise we would not have crossed paths. Calanon…your destiny is to help this world, to help Frodo, to help destroy the ring of power!" Gandalf declared.

Harry glared harder. "I've already gone through this!"

"Then you have experience. Now tell me…you can do magic, no?"

And so Tristan began the whole tale from the beginning. Starting with Harry's own war and ending with where they were right now. He also explained his magic more, a story Harry himself had yet to hear.

"Merlin had awesome power. He was able to cast out every demon out of England. So in turn, most of them strayed to America. As you might be able to tell, the witches there were not happy. They tried to expel the demons back but Merlin's individual power proved far too great. He permanently sealed every demon away and they made a new home in America. The witches there held a loathing for him. Some magical books even erase his existence. Like the sword in the stone story. It's a different version than what it was in England. That's why you might not have known about the different magic's." Tristan turned to Harry who nodded slowly. "Both magic's are far too different and both claim superiority even though both have some major …flaws. I personally think we could achieve peace within the magical community if everyone worked together. But prejudice is still too strong in this day and age."

"Unity is the goal to peace…this world must come to understand this as well. The disputes between all the races will give us slim chance of victory. We either all unite or we each fall." Gandalf said gravely.

Harry nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable. If he could help this world, now his own, should he? He knew the answer to that.

"I'll help you. In whatever way I can...whatever it takes... Just one thing…" Harry trailed off.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes?"

"I. Am. Not. An. _ELFLING_!" Harry ground out which made Tristan laugh and Gandalf chuckle.

"After your unique story I now know that. You should be happy the Valar granted you this body…you could've been turned into a dwarf." Gandalf said half seriously.

Tristan nudged his side and whispered. "Told you."

Harry was about to reply when his elf ears picked up something he hadn't noticed before. His head turned towards the slightly open door and he sighed.

"Frodo…Sam…? You can come in. I might as well let you know as well…" Harry's shoulder's slouched. Both hobbits came in then. Sam looked so embarrassed, his whole face turned red and he wouldn't meet any of their eyes while Frodo looked quite comfortable, only stopping to give Tristan a funny look.

"Howdy." Tristan greeted and looked both of them up and down. "Wow…you guys are tiny—"

Harry smacked him.

"OW!" Tristan rubbed his head. "I was just saying…" he trailed off as Harry's arm gave indication it was about to raise. "You hit hard…FOR A GIRL!" Tristan quickly jumped away as Harry aimed to hit him harder. "What now!? You—HUMPH!"

Tristan managed to trip over while _avoiding_ trying to trip. Frodo looked aghast as the blonde flew into a pile of clothes before toppling over a small shelf of knick-knacks.

Frodo turned towards Harry. "Is he your father? Because I see a resemblance…"

Tristan's head looked up from where it was on the ground. "Haha. He made a funny. No, I'm his guardian—"

"Of no blood relation." Harry assured the hobbit but it didn't seem to help.

"Is he an elf too?" Sam spoke for the first time. Tristan laughed.

"No…" Harry muttered. "He's a psycho—"

"How much did you two hear?" Gandalf suddenly demanded. Frodo turned his head to the wizard as Sam turned several shades of red clearly ashamed.

"Everything." Frodo admitted. He turned to Harry. "How come you—"

"Good!" Gandalf interrupted saving Harry. "This saves time. You three…four?" he turned to Tristan who shook his head. "You three must head out right now! We need to make haste! We have wasted enough time as it is. As for me, I shall go to the Head of my Order. He'll know what to do."

And so they were all ushered out of the room to prepare for a journey that would surely change their lives.

Some more than others…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No more than an hour later, found them all in a field, walking across until they reached the point where they would all head their separate ways. Along the way, Harry sensed that something was troubling his guardian as he kept glancing towards Harry then back to the ground, muttering things even Harry couldn't pick up. When they finally got there Gnadlaf spoke to both Frodo and Sam privately and Harry took this time to turn to Tristan but found the whitelighter already turned to him.

"Harry…" he sighed. "I don't have much time to explain this to you but…"

Harry's emerald eyes clouded with confusion. "What? What's wrong? You're not leaving me are you?" the thought alone made Harry feel very lonely.

Tristan gave a kind smile. "No…but I have to tell you something important and don't hate me for keeping this from you but I just didn't want you to get hurt or get _him_ in trouble…"

Harry tilted his head to the side. "I don't get it."

"When a soul who has done great good on Earth is killed before their time, they're given the chance to become a whitelighter. Some choose it and some don't and rather they pass on. I chose, for whatever reason, to stay. Frankly…. I was scared of whatever happened afterward. So I stayed." Tristan sighed and Harry saw a new side to his crazy guardian. "Do you remember when we were talking and you mentioned losing someone…someone you loved?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "When we were talking…? I—I mentioned Sirius…my godfather. But what does this have to do with anything? Tristan?"

Tristan gave another long sigh. "How did he die?" he asked quietly.

Harry felt his throat constrict as he let out the words. "He died—he died by coming to my rescue. I was fooled and it was my fault. My damn hero complex…he was killed and flung through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries."

"He did much good…he saved the future hero of the Wizarding world, didn't he? And sadly he died before his time…" Harry could tell Tristan was hinting at something—

"Another important reason I couldn't come when you called me was because one of our newer recruited whitelighters came up to me. He demanded he needed to see you and so it took some time for me to lose this man…Professional stalker…" Tristan smiled a little at his memory.

"Why would he want to meet me?" Some part of Harry knew where this was leading but the rational part of his mind demanded he not even think of that possibility—it would hurt too much if he were to get his hopes up.

Tristan sighed yet again and then steeled himself. "I'm telling you this because you deserve to know." Then his face soured. "That and that man is just so damn stubborn! His animagus form shouldn't have been a dog! It should have been a mule!" he murmured.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Are you saying—"

"Harry…When your godfather died he was given the choice." Tristan looked him in the eye. "Sirius Black chose to become a Whitelighter."

--

I'M BACK! Please Review! It makes me happy and makes me review faster.

NO FLAMES


	8. Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I do however own the plot and Tristan.**

Sorry it took so long to update! School is getting rather hard now…all the homework and crap they give me…it's a conspiracy… :p

Okay, I'm not sure whether or not to put Tristan in the Fellowship or not…I'm sorta leaning towards not but whatever. The last time I asked this question I sorta got even answers…

Plus, Harry isn't allowed to tell anyone of his 'secret' but you know, it isn't exactly Harry Potter without him breaking a rule…or a hundred. Lol.

And please no flames! Don't leave a "This sucks." Just stop reading! That would be the smart thing to do!

This will be slash. Just warning ya'll…

**_Thank you to those who reviewed! Reviews inspire me to keep writing. Thank you so much!_**

Sorry if it gets a little confusing...but it's late and my mother cut off my caffiene supply hours ago... -sigh-

--

--

--

**Into the Night**

"_Sirius Black chose to become a Whitelighter."_

These words rang through Harry's head as he automatically and with no feeling walked along side Frodo and Sam. He took enough glances at them to know they kept shooting him worried and curious looks but he was grateful they didn't disturb his thoughtful peace.

Sirius? Alive? Well, not technically but he wasn't really dead was he? Was there a chance he could possibly meet up with his godfather? Did Sirius even want to meet with him again? Would he blame Harry for his premature death at the hand of his cousin?

Harry had avenged him though; he made it his first priority at the beginning of the war. He had trapped Bellatrix and fought a wizard's duel with her. She was formidable of course…but Harry made sure he was the victor of that particular duel and he also made sure that Bellatrix had suffered as much as Sirius had…

…he also remembered Mad-Eye-Moody's outrage. The aged wizard had yelled and screamed at him for acting on pure 'stupidity'. He claimed Harry shouldn't have gone and endangered the whole of the Magical community just to get some revenge. (Harry could tell that he was quite proud though.) Harry would have settled and agreed to this had not Snape put in his two cents. The old grease ball had claimed that getting revenge for the 'dirty mutt' was not even worth it because 'the dog brought it on himself'.

Needless to say…no one dared to even stare at Harry in a wrong way after that day.

Slightly smiling and indulged in that particular memory Harry failed to notice Sam stop and Frodo cease walking. So Harry walked on until he heard Sam speak.

"—farthest away from home I've ever been." He heard the hobbit say. Harry turned and saw the trepidation on his face and before he could say something Frodo beat him to it.

"Sam…" the dark haired hobbit began, "It's not so bad…remember what Bilbo used to say…" Harry smiled and continued on. He left them to their little moment and soon all three were once again on their way.

--

It hadn't been too long when Harry noticed that he was standing in the middle of somewhere surrounded by a lot of yellow. Harry looked around and to his dismay, not only did he not know where he was except for that fact that the yellow happened to be corn, he noticed that he was alone…

Hobbit One was nowhere to be seen…and neither was Hobbit Two.

"Ah, crap." He'd been so indulged in his thoughts he hadn't noticed where his feet were walking. Harry breathed in and then he scanned the area once more before trying to listen in to where the hobbits might have gone.

"_This way!"_ he heard and Harry let out his sigh of relief. He quickly headed to where he heard the whispered voice and upon his arrival he groaned.

"Wrong hobbits." He said out loud. He rolled his eyes as two hobbits (who were not Frodo and Sam) quickly scurried along, not spotting him. Both of them seemed to be holding various vegetables ranging from potatoes to corn. Harry could easily identify them to. He'd spent too much time getting on Frodo's nerves with both of them.

Merry and Pippin.

"OW!" came a yelp and Harry used his advanced sight to look ahead and he smirked.

It appeared they had found Sam and Frodo _for_ him…

"Why look Merry! It's our dear old cousin Frodo Baggins!" Pippin exclaimed happily as he quite comfortably seemed to be crushing said hobbit while sitting on top of him. Frodo gave a slight groan to only which Harry must have heard. Sam quickly got up and pushed the young hobbit off roughly before checking his "Master" over.

Pippin toppled over as he caught Harry's eye as he walked over. The young hobbit perked up even more and signaled Merry. "Hey, it's Calanon too! Hello elf-friend!" he waved to Harry who returned his gesture with a smile.

"What are you all doing here?" Merry then asked. "Traveling?" he guessed as he gestured their packed bags. Pippin's face fell.

"You're leaving?" this was directed to Harry who could have sworn he had heard someone mutter angrily. Harry then heard it again but clearly. He looked to both Merry and Pippin who looked panicked.

"Your doing then?" the elf guessed and was quickly answered.

"COME BACK HERE!" came an angry yell.

Harry sighed. "That's a yes."

Before anything more could transpire, Harry found himself lightly jogging beside the poor hobbits that seemed to be running at their fastest pace. Harry was about to signal for them to stop because he had seen the slight drop, but unfortunately for him he had misjudged the rate of speed and distance and before he knew they had all come to the drop.

Harry had of course stopped easily enough and he would have been saved from the trouble but it seemed fate had other plans…mainly in the form of Pippin who had been running in the back and had quickly turned to grab unto something…

…that _something_ had, unfortunately, been the startled elf's cloak. Due to momentum and Pippin's weight; Harry had fallen over too.

"NNNnnnnoooooo!!!" Harry couldn't help but scream as he tumbled and fell. He let out a series of grunts and yelps as various flora and wild life unceremoniously poked, prodded and pierced him. His sudden fall then came to a sudden stop and he hastily stood up and dusted himself off and tried to remove stray leaves and sticks. He then turned and was about to glower at a certain hobbit until he noticed that no one was paying any attention to him….

…as they were currently standing around some mushrooms.

Before Harry could begin his ranting he heard something…no, more like he sensed something. He turned and he focused all his senses on the road…something was coming, he could feel it.

"We should get off the road." Harry turned to see Frodo, who was also looking at the road, who was now looking very blanched. His hand strayed to his pocket and Harry could only guess that was where the ring was…

"Get off the road!" Frodo almost yelled this time as Harry sensed that whatever was coming was heading their way even faster.

He quickly ushered the hobbits off the road and under some small hole on the side of the road. There they waited. Harry felt his heart beat faster and idly wondered if the others could hear it too. Suddenly he felt cold. Some part of his mind connected this feeling to those of being cornered by a Dementor. The being hovering above them seeped darkness and Harry felt a headache coming on. He heard the creature sniffing around and Harry idly wondered how long he could hold this thing off, just until the hobbits got safely away.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw Frodo and what he saw almost made him gasp.

The hobbit was slowly edging the ring unto his finger. Harry looked up and then tried to concentrate on the ring…ugh! Why was nothing happening!? He was about to slap the ring away and get ready to jump out and defend all their lives until Sam beat him to it.

Harry relaxed and carefully grabbed a bunch of carrots that were loosely placed in Pippin's hand. He tossed them to the side and over the road and the creature let out a hiss and it quickly left.

Everything then happened rather fast.

Harry found himself jogging beside the hobbits. He could barely discern their conversations because he caught the noise of horse hoofs pounding on the ground and he was quickly thinking up ways to defeat this opponent he knew nothing of.

"---ferry. Follow me." he heard Merry say. Harry then heard various horses following them and he gasped.

"There are three of them at least!" he gasped to Frodo who looked rather pale and terrified. "Listen! I'll hold them off! You all run and follow Merry!" he told them as he quickly set to unsheathe the sword that Gandalf had lent him. Frodo looked worried then. "Don't worry. I may not look like much, but I can certainly fight." He assured the hobbit.

His chance to prove himself right came in the form of another creature that came at them from in front. Harry got a good look at them then. They were riders clothed in black and torn cloaks given them a deadly and terrifying appearance. Their faces were masked by black and they did in fact have the overall look of a Dementor.

Harry braced himself and stepped in front of the terrified hobbits. He quickly parried a swing from the creature and cursed loudly as he saw that more of these riders were coming and crowding around them. "Run!" he yelled as he switched blows with another rider and then ducked to avoid his head from being cut off.

"Evil creatures filling hearts with…fright, give us a chance…take away their sight!" Harry whispered desperately as more of them seemed to come out of nowhere. He was about to question if his spell worked when one of them screeched. Soon, they all began to scream and Harry smirked. Unfortunately one of them managed to follow them still and Harry guessed it had to do something with the ring Frodo carried since the rider seemed to follow Frodo more as they ran.

"There!" Merry yelled and Harry spotted the ferry. He quickly ran ahead of them and quickly untied the thing and got it ready. One by one all the hobbits jumped on and Harry was about to leave when he noticed the most important person in their group was missing. He looked back horrified and noticed that the rider was close on Frodo's trail.

"FRODO!" Sam screamed and Harry could only watch as the hobbit made it to the small dock and in one leap managed to jump unto the ferry.

Harry turned and saw the rider come to a halt at the water and its horse reared back. So the creatures were afraid of water…Harry made a mental note of this and quickly, with Merry's help set the ferry to go faster.

A few minutes had passed and now the company of five sat down and tried to catch their breath. The first to break the silence was Pippin who turned towards Harry. The hobbit had a serious look on his face and Harry thought with dismay he might have to explain his little stunt to the small hobbit. Pippin furrowed his eyebrows and began to speak in a grave voice.

"You owe me some carrots Mr. Elf."

Harry felt his eye twitch. Was this a sign of things to come? Is this what he would have to put up with? He glanced back to the small dock…

…if only.

--

"Where are we going?" Harry asked again. For the hundredth time. But he seemed to get some sort of sadistic glee from annoying those around him…at least that's what he wanted Frodo to believe…seeing as he had nothing to do and walking was boring him…

Frodo sighed. "The Inn of the Prancing Pony…weren't you listening?"

Harry resisted the urge to pout. "No…I was otherwise…occupied." He quipped.

Frodo nodded. "Gandalf is to meet us there."

Harry blinked. "Why didn't he just come with us?"

"Head of order or something…" Frodo said quietly and Harry sensed that the hobbit was feeling discouraged. And sad. Hmm…

"And then we're done right? That's all we have to do…?" Harry asked quietly then.

Frodo looked lost. "I hope so Calanon."

He shared a look with the rest of the small party and Harry sighed. He felt like he was in one of those sci-fi movies Dudley used to watch…except without the science.

--

It had started to rain. Really hard. Like buckets being poured unto them each every second they remained outside.

Harry felt like a wet dog. He also found out that he didn't feel as cold as the hobbits obviously did seeing as they were shivering…and he wasn't. He felt wet…but not cold.

"Stupid elf…" he heard Pippin mutter through his chattering teeth. Harry pouted then. It wasn't his fault he'd been turned into an elf.

"That hurt. My intelligence is quite high thank you very much." He said indignantly.

"Your equilibrium needs help though." Frodo quipped and Harry pouted once more.

"I break like one dish and you never let me live it down!" he almost whined.

"Calanon…I'd need at least ten more hands to count the number of dishes you've murdered."

Harry said nothing then.

--

Finally arriving to the inn, they quickly convinced the gatekeeper they weren't up to anything. They made it to the inn and Harry slid off his wet cloak. He glanced to Frodo who was muttering to the innkeeper. Said innkeeper glanced up to him then glanced down only to quickly look back at him. Harry slightly stepped back as the man's mouth hung down in amazement.

Harry quickly found a table and lay his head down. He felt the hobbits come sit down next to him but worst of all he felt eyes on him so Harry looked back up to tell the innkeeper to get the hell away but what he found made him want to blend into the wall…

Most of the eyes in the room were eyeing him strangely…almost hungrily. Harry groaned and gave them all a glare. Most of the eyes retreated but as Harry scanned the room, his own emerald eyes caught a pair of gray ones and his breath caught.

Gray eyes…could it be…?

Upon closer inspection Harry felt his hopes being dashed. It wasn't who he thought—who he _wanted_ it to be.

The man sitting a ways from them was eyeing Frodo with trepidation and Harry with outright surprise and suspicion.

"That man has done nothing but stare at you and Mr. Frodo since we arrived..." Sam said quietly and quite indignantly, like if the man had done them a great wrong. Harry resisted rolling his eyes and just began to look around the room. He found Pippin drinking with a couple of men and he cocked his head. He turned his head back only to find Frodo speaking quietly with the innkeeper again.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk that roam the wild. Never heard his real name but around here he's known as Strider…" he explained. Frodo nodded and thanked the man.

Harry blinked. He had better started to pay closer attention to his surroundings or else. Moody always said that a careless mind was an easy defeat…or something. 'Pay more attention…'

"—Baggins!? Of course I know a Baggins! There! Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side don't you know—"

He heard _that_. He quickly turned and before he could stop Frodo, the hobbit had run to Pippin. Harry saw everything as it might have happened in slow motion. He saw Frodo slip…he saw the ring fly into the air…he saw as it landed on Frodo's finger…

…and he saw Frodo disappear as did almost everyone in the establishment.

It was absolute chaos then.

Even with his newly improved senses Harry couldn't find the hobbit anywhere until he saw a strange movement from the corner of his eyes. He turned to quickly find Strider leading a panicked Frodo up the stairs.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill." Came Strider's hiss to the poor hobbit.

Harry scowled and he hastily and swiftly made to follow them. He grabbed his sword again as he approached the door Strider had just closed.

Harry listened in for a second. "What do you want?" he heard Frodo ask and he heard Strider pace before answering, "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing!" Frodo sounded panicked.

"Indeed." Strider answered. That was when Harry decided to intervene.

With a quick jerk he slammed the door open and came face to face with the strange man and a sword at his throat.

Harry growled then. The man merely tightened his hold on the sword he was holding.

"You are not from Rivendell. I would have seen you before. Identify yourself stranger." The man said quietly.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo said from the background. His cry went unheeded as Harry and the strange man known as Strider locked eyes.

"Calanon. My name is Calanon." Harry said evenly. Strider seemed to consider this.

"Where are you from?" the sword relaxed…just a _little_ bit.

"…That is none of your business. Now…let Frodo go." Harry said firmly. The man seemed to find this amusing on some level.

"I'm not sure if you notice my friend but you are in no position to issue demands. Now, tell me—" Harry didn't let him finish. Using a move Moody had taught him, Harry took the arm with the sword and pulled it behind him, dragging the man with it. Harry promptly flipped him over. He smirked at the slight gasp that issued forth from the man's mouth as his back met with the ground. Harry quickly grabbed the sword, straddled the man, and pointed the sword at the man's throat this time.

Strider looked surprised…and angry.

Harry smirked down at him. "Now…tell me what I want to know."

"FRODO!" came a yell and Harry turned amused eyes at the door as Sam armed with a cooking pan came in followed with Merry and Pippin who seemed to be holding lamps.

"Ah…" Merry looked at the scene and eyed it with slight glee. "It seems we've arrived too late…"

Pippin looked confused. "Are you going to kiss him or do something else because your position looks quite strange from this angle." The hobbit said innocently.

Harry's eye twitched as he felt his face burn and the man underneath him grunted.

"Pippin…" Frodo sighed.

"Let me up. I'll explain myself but I expect the same courtesy in return." Strider looked Harry in the eye. After about a second to decide and a nod from Frodo, Harry got up and offered the man a hand. Strider accepted the help but as soon as he was up he strode over to the window and looked around.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely; that is a rare gift..." He said this to Frodo who looked weary and suspicious. "Are you frightened?" he asked then and Frodo nodded once. "Not nearly frightened enough then!"

Strider motioned to the door and Sam hastily closed it.

He then gave them all a grave look. "You will no longer wait for the wizard. _They_ are coming."

--

Harry sat up beside the window next to Strider who was smoking. The hobbits were all asleep now. The elf surprisingly didn't feel at all drowsy so he chose to sit up and simply watch alongside Strider. The man kept shooting him glances and Harry found he didn't much mind.

"So…" the elf began but was startled as screeches filled the air. He looked outside and found that there were beings in dark cloaks swinging swords around in what used to be their old room. The creatures finally fled; their horrid screeches filling the night. Harry sighed and looked to the hobbits that were now wide-awake.

"What are they?" Harry asked the ranger as he blew out some smoke.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness… Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul." He gave them a serious look. "…Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one… They will never stop hunting you." He gave Frodo a pointed look.

Harry saw the fear in his eyes and immediately felt bad for him. He, himself, once had to go through all this…being hunted down by Voldemort sure wasn't any walk in the park…

"Sleep." He suggested gently. Frodo merely nodded.

One by one the hobbits drifted away. Harry however could not. He had too much to think about. What should his next course of action be? He thought long into the night…

Strider's eyes never left him.

--

The hobbits were quite grumpy and very discouraged at the fact that they had to be awoken up at such an awful hour. Harry, who didn't get any sleep, merely trudged alongside the ranger. His head was still filled with unnecessary thoughts and other course of actions. Something told him he'd need Tristan soon and he groaned. Keeping his not-so-secret secret safe was driving him up the wall…was it really fate that had partnered him with a bi-polar angel? And he couldn't help but think that Strider looked a lot like Sirius… which hurt.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked then. Strider turned back to look at him for a second.

"Into the wild."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

--

They walked ahead a bit more and finally Sam spoke up. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Harry shrugged while Frodo answered. "We don't have a choice."

"Where is he taking us anyway?" Merry asked this time. Harry quietly sang, 'Down the yellow brick road' but no one paid him any attention to which he pouted.

Strider however, glanced at the elf and gave him a funny look. "To Rivendell. To the House of Elrond."

"You hear that!? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam gushed.

Some part of Harry wanted to retort, "What am I? Chopped Newt?" but the more rational side that knew what Strider just said meant trouble was panicking. Other elves? So soon? Harry bit back his groan and carried on. Fully aware of the ranger's gaze on him he quietly fumed and strategized with himself.

"Calanon? Are you well?" Strider asked. His voice held some sort of suspicion and Harry resisted the sudden urge to throw a tantrum of some kind…it'd be kinda funny to see how the ranger reacted.

"I'm well…" he responded and continued on.

Harry guessed he'd have to cross that bridge when it came…even if it was sooner than he thought.

--

--

--

Unbetaed.

REVIEW PLEASE!

NO FLAMES!

Check out my other story "Devastating Beautiful" It's a KHII/Naruto crossover. It was inspired by the book Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr.


	9. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And I don't own Charmed either. I do however own the plot and Tristan.**

Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever but give me a break! For some stupid reason unknown to everyone including me I signed up for advanced classes and the teachers are all slave drivers! Not my fault! Plus I kept going on trips all throughout my vacations and btw, my laptop died. (My grandmother threw it off the balcony…I would have been more pissed had they not promised me a new laptop and had not she been sick with Alzheimer's). Plus my stupid boyfriend cheated on me by sleeping with another girl and I found this out by a girl that used to be my friend. That's my sad (albeit true) story. Enough rambling however!

BTW: I changed my pen name; It was Twilight Soldier now it's **Twilight Solstice**

Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who reviewed! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It was cos of the reviews that I tried to update as soon as possible! Thanks to those who Story Alerted/Favorited my story. But please leave a review too!

**Review!**

**No Flames!**

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"I'm hungry."

Harry bit down his groan. He had heard this complaint for the better part of the morning. And it was always from the _same person_. Pippin. The young hobbit would randomly make his remark (which was mostly directed at Strider or himself) and wait a second. Harry had yet to react to the annoying plea but Strider would sometimes indulge the hobbit.

For example, if Strider was feeling not so annoyed, he'd only throw maybe _one_ apple at the hobbit's head.

_That_ irritated Harry at first but soon he felt the need to start throwing things at the hobbit too. Plus, Pippin kept asking uncomfortable questions. Questions he'd rather not answer in Strider's presence. More than enough times however, Frodo seemed to sense his distress and told the younger hobbit to stop. Which he did…for a while at least.

"It's time for breakfast!" announced Pippin quite loudly. Harry didn't even slow his pace. He'd quickly grown accustomed to Strider's ability to whisk some apple from the air and chuck it the hobbit's head with an astonishing accuracy. This time proved to be no different as Strider quickly held an apple at hand at threw it in Pippin's direction.

The hobbit finally, after three days and _about five hundred apples_, seemed to catch on. Pippin quickly and clumsily caught the flying fruit before it had a chance to rearrange his face. As Harry turned back to give Pippin a derisive retort, his keen Elvish eyes managed to catch Strider's movement and he sighed, turned back and continued his brisk walk.

"Ow!" he heard Pippin's yelp and Harry found that his sympathy had all but run out. He did however glance at Strider and found the man clutching something from within his cloak.

An apple.

And Strider was smiling…slightly.

"So that's how you did it…" Harry mused out loud and he seemed to catch the man's attention as gray eyes suddenly bore into him.

What unnerved Harry more than the man's enigmatic personality was the color of his eyes. The very much reminded him of Sirius… which in turn reminded Harry of Tristan which in turn gave him a migraine. Therefore, Strider's eyes were very much a problem…plus they looked like they could see him for all he was worth. Which in turn was a pain in the ass.

Therefore mathematically, in Harry's mind, Strider equaled a pain in the ass.

Heh.

"Stop staring." The man's voice was demanding and snapped him out of his daze. "I do not care if you like what you seem to see." On that note Strider broke his own gaze and walked further up front.

Huh?

Harry was left a little bit stunned…and greatly embarrassed and annoyed.

"You just remind me of someone!" Harry finally snapped as he caught up to the ranger. Strider however only increased his own pace and Harry had a strong inkling that Harry's dislike of the ranger was quite mutual…

Pft.

…which was absurd! Harry had done nothing wrong…_yet_. But maybe Strider was just prejudice against elves. Harry frowned at this thought. But he mentally smirked as Strider's breathing seemed to be a little labored. Harry however felt like he could possibly sprint and still talk. Ha! Take that you smug, arrogant, prejudiced—

"A _lover_ perhaps?" came Strider's taunt. "For your gaze speaks miles of love and adoration. Or maybe…you've fallen for my good looks and charm." If there was a hint of a teasing tone in his voice Harry missed it. He halted for a second which in turn made him almost trip but he quickly recovered and continued his, now, angry pace.

"_A lover_!? _You_!? What kind of _person_ do you think I am—"

"I take you as the type of _person_ to fall in love _with a mirror_—"

"I _could_ possibly fall for your good looks and charm…but _YOU DON'T HAVE ANY_!"

"That only labels you as one _very_ desperate elf."

"_Bite me_!"

"Well then. I _was_ wrong. You're one very desperate _sexually frustrated_ elf."

"Ugh!" Harry felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. "I've never even _had _sex!" Oh…_damnit_.

"Thank you for proving my point, but seeing as how I've grown quite uncomfortable with this subject of conversation I suggest we end it and not speak to each other unless it's an issue of dire significance." Strider drawled and Harry felt the vein in his forehead throb. "In addition, I'm sure the hobbit's don't want to hear about your—"

And then they both halted at the same time and shared a look of horrified trepidation.

They both slowly turned around and found the surrounding area quite empty except for themselves only. Strider growled and threw Harry a sharp glance, clearly blaming him for forgetting about the hobbits…and the ring.

Harry couldn't help but laugh nervously as he tried to use his sharper eyesight to see if he could find their missing companions. He didn't take long. They weren't far off and it would only take Strider and himself less than five minutes to reach them. So he let the disgruntled ranger know.

"Hn." Was all he replied and quickly walked away leaving Harry alone and just slightly exasperated.

The sad part of this whole thing was that this had been their first lengthy conversation since they'd met.

What a crappy first impression and even _worse_ first conversation.

--

They'd walked for another day and a half and not once had Harry had the courage (or enough irritation) to start a conversation with Strider. The man however seemed quite content with the silence and that only served to make Harry feel even more annoyed and just a tiny little itty bit…hurt. Not that he'd actually confess this out loud.

"This is the Great Watchtower of Angmar.(1) We shall rest here tonight." Strider declared. Harry looked up to see some sort of stone structured building on top of what looked like a hill. It was now getting darker and they still had to reach the "Watchtower". Harry glimpsed at the hobbits and noted that they all looked quite tired, Frodo especially.

"You alright?" Harry asked the dark haired hobbit as he maneuvered his way towards him. Frodo merely looked up at the elf and gave a slight smile.

"All is well Calanon. All I need is a little rest. Maybe some food…" Frodo said quietly. Harry only nodded and he looked to Strider who was eyeing Frodo somewhat with concern.

"Then let's quicken our pace shall we? Come along hobbits." And Strider walked a bit faster. Harry also gave them encouragement and just before night fell they reached their makeshift shelter. Strider quickly set to take out a few knives and small swords. He handed them to the hobbits. "This is for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." Strider turned to leave and then he paused and gave a quick look back at them. "Calanon? Join me if you please." And he walked off.

Pippin, of course, was the first to comment. "What a lovely man…" the sarcasm was very clear and Harry laughed.

"I better follow. Be careful. I'll be right back." He shot an extra look to Frodo before bounding off to find Strider.

It didn't take him long as the man was patiently waiting for him just a few yards away from where the hobbits were. Harry slowed his pace so that when he stopped he was facing the ranger and was at a comfortable distance apart. Strider took a minute before he spoke.

"Calanon." He acknowledged.

"Strider." Harry said back in the man's own tone.

"Gandalf did not mention an elf would be accompanying the ring bearer. I imagine someone like you wouldn't so easily slip through Gandalf's thoughts…" Strider turned and began to walk, obviously expecting Harry to follow like some loyal dog.

He did, but not because he was a loyal dog; he followed because he _wanted_ answers too.

"_And_ Gandalf didn't mention some shady stranger on an agenda to lead us through the woods to _me_ either. Is Strider even your real name!?" Harry all but snapped. '_And if it is, your parents must have hated you_.' Harry added mentally if only to insult the man, even if it was all just in his head.

"No. It's not. Nor is it my intention to divulge this information…not to you at least. Not until I get my answers." Strider's voice was carefully monotone and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Let me make my intentions clear. I do not trust you. Not completely at least. My mind might ease when we meet up with Gandalf and he can explain…but until then I don't want you out of my sight."

"I don't trust you either—"

"It's a reasonable exchange." Strider interrupted and Harry fell silent…that and he was fuming. They walked for quite awhile and Harry had the vague sense of walking in circles.

"Elrond." Strider suddenly spoke. Harry looked up and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Is it my turn to say something totally random? How about pie?" Strider ignored his jibe and looked at him.

"Does the name Elrond hold any significance to you?" he asked. "Anything at all?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?" Harry's eyes narrowed. Strider surprised him by sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Your appearance somewhat marks you as a member of his House. You could pass as his son…" the thought seemed to be amusing to the ranger as he gave a little wistful smirk. Harry meanwhile just settled for giving the ranger an odd look.

"…thank you…I think."

"I do not mean to be so…_strict_ with you but these are hard and suspicious times. Relying your trust so easily in someone could result in an unpleasant end." Strider's eyes held some slight guilt which quite frankly surprised Harry. "Maybe in time and when this is all cleared up I can grow to like you. Your friendship at most seems to be very entertaining."

Oh. _Wow._

Harry scratched the back of head and titled it at the same time. "And here I thought you were some type of muggle robot. I _guess_ I could grow to like you too." Harry felt the goofy grin on his face quickly fade as he noticed Strider's sudden confusion and forming frown.

Opps…?

"Muggle…? Robot…? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with those terms. Would you care to explain—"

Harry was saved from explaining anything when a shrill and soul piercing screech filled the air. Strider quickly took out his sword, which informed Harry he had to take his own sword out too. Strider than began to run towards the hobbits shelter and Harry quickly followed. As they ran Strider began yelling at him.

"Those were the Nazgul! You can run faster than I! Run up ahead! Help them!"

Harry quickly sprinted up ahead before Strider could finish his sentence.

He ran through a bunch of trees and mentally cursed Strider for taking them so far away from the damn shelter. He also cursed the ranger for making Harry run through this entire flora! He could feel the trees and branches and other random vegetation scratching his face and tearing his clothes. He quickly reached the Watchtower and began to ascend the rocks at a rapid and hasty pace.

What he found though made his blood run cold.

The hobbits were all surrounded by the Nazgul and just the look of them sent a familiar feel of terror through Harry's body. They looked so much like dementors that Harry immediately stopped and then admonished himself for acting so childish.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled and although Harry somewhat admired his bravado he couldn't help but think it was a stupid thing to do. The little hobbit obviously wouldn't be able to take them on, and for that matter, would Harry be able to?

"Here goes nothing…" he whispered.

And then he ran into the fray, his sword drawn and he attacked the Nazgul nearest to him. He managed to knock it backwards but that gave him a leeway to be able to put himself between the devils and the hobbits. He brandished his sword and mentally came up with a plan to how to best take some of the bastards down before he himself was killed or before Strider came in with a better plan.

"Move aside elf!" the Nazgul's voice was heavy and thick. It sounded like it was wheezing but it sent a very slight shiver of unease through him.

"Make me!" Harry snarled back and then he charged. He sent his sword through one of them before ducking and having one of them spear another one of his companions. From the corner of his eye he kept a watch on the hobbits whom seemed to be fairing quite well considering their size and lack of battle capability.

And where the hell was Strider!?

"Aah!" Harry made the horrid mistake of turning when he heard one of the hobbits yelp in pain. Because when he turned he didn't see the sword come right at him in time. He did manage, by some stroke of luck, to move just an inch before he felt the blade cut into his side. He gave a pained cry as he staggered back. He held the sword up and ran a hand down his injured side then brought it back up to his eyes, only to see that it was covered in blood.

"_Damnit!"_ he cursed and with his hand still on his wounded side he continued to fight. He glanced from side to side and saw that Pippin and Merry had been knocked down and Sam was holding off one of them with a frying pan of all things and Frodo—

_Where the hell was Frodo!?_

Harry quickly ran his sword through the two he was fighting, not caring or checking to see if they had died or not and ran to where six of the Nazgul were crowded. Unfortunately, he was blocked again by the same too. Although now he saw that Frodo was indeed the center of attention of that particular group. He saw when one of them came up to the poor hobbit and he couldn't help but scream at said hobbit when he stumbled back and dropped his sword of all things. Harry hacked at the Nazgul blocking him and he felt absolute hate at these things because _Frodo was alone_, dealing with those _things_ and Harry couldn't help because he was stuck with these two fucking dementor wannabes in his way. And—

The Nazgul was about to stab Frodo.

"_Fucking damnit_!" Harry snarled and he hacked and pushed his way closer even though he couldn't stop it and—

It was by instinct and pure desperation that Harry suddenly threw his hand out. He felt it happen and watched as the Nazgul threatening Frodo seemed to be blown away by an explosive force. (2)

Harry paused for half a second before he turned to the rest of the Nazgul and began to just blow them away. He was so busy taking his anger out on the stupid cloaked bastards that he didn't notice Strider join the fight until a Nazgul next to him caught fire. He turned and saw the man carrying a torch and quickly taking out the remaining Nazgul. As the last one caught fire Harry turned back and ran to Frodo who was being supported by Sam.

"Frodo!?" Harry kneeled down and looked the hobbit over. He seemed shaken and terrified but otherwise quite fine. At a second glance Harry noticed that he had the ring clutched in his hand and in the back of his mind Harry theorized he must have slipped it on some time during the skirmish, making it so that Harry couldn't see him.

"I'm alright." The hobbit gasped. Harry sighed in relief and let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled up from his position and forced to face Strider.

He'd used magic, didn't he?

"I can explain!" Harry tried but Strider seemed to hear none of it as he looked towards Harry side.

"Carelessness in battle is not so hard to explain." Strider murmured and Harry grew confused until he felt a sharp and painful throb in his side. He looked down and noticed that his shirt, on the side, was heavily covered in blood.

How strange…

"The wound is deep and is beyond my skill to heal. Added to the fact that it was most likely a Morgul Blade that pierced you, we must get you some Elvish medicine. From the looks of it, it seems it merely just cut and didn't embed itself into your skin but we must hurry all the same. You're losing too much blood!"

Harry slightly resisted when Strider laid him down on the ground and lifted the side of his shirt up.

"Is he going to die!?" Pippin asked, his voice very high pitched.

What a funny thing to say…

Strider said nothing as he ripped part of his own cloak into shreds and wrapped it around Harry's torso. Out of boredom and the fact that his eyesight was doing funny things, Harry turned to stare at Frodo who looked oddly terrified and guilty for some reason.

Must be the ring…

"You know…jewelry is really girly." Harry told the hobbit in all seriousness. He turned to stare at Strider as the man grunted. Harry looked to his side again and noticed that the blood was seeping through anyways. "Bad nurse." Harry murmured.

"This will not stop the flow of blood for long." Strider lifted him up and Harry hissed as his side was brushed. "We must hurry to the House of Elrond. Calanon, hold on."

Sam quickly stood up. "But we're six days from Rivendell! We'll never make it!" he exclaimed and Harry turned his head so he could see the hobbit. Sam looked like he was about to cry.

"Not dying…" Harry found it funny he couldn't find the right words to say. His mouth just said things… "_Been worse_…"

"Calanon! Please forgive me!" Frodo told me even as Strider began to walk and the hobbits hurriedly followed. "If I hadn't—"

"Sshh…Not…your fault…_mine_…." Harry's eyesight was getting steadily worse and he wondered what the hell was happening. He had a vague sense of being detached from his body… and _what_ was his fault? Why was Frodo apologizing for anyways…?

There was someone he was supposed to call in case he was dying right…? Harry's vision began to experience black spots everywhere. The black spots reminded him of shimmering lights and pretty blue ones. Was he dying? Was this what it felt like to die…? Maybe he could see Sirius again…

Harry let go of the thoughts he was thinking, as he suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to Strider's voice telling Sam to do something. The darkness was very calm and relaxing.

--

--

--

(1) My friend told me that's what that Watchtower was called. So blame her if it's wrong! :p Sorry but I haven't seen the movie or read the book in a long time! At least, not entirely. I've skimmed through them both…kinda. Let me know if its wrong so I can go back and change it!

(2) Okay, if you've ever seen Charmed then you know Piper Halliwell has this power to blow things up by waving her hands and using her mind(?). I've decided to give Harry this same power too. He'll gain other ones eventually but I wanted this one to come first. :)

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I love you all who reviewed and gave positive feedback! Please keep doing so!

**Please Review!**

**No Flames!**

Twilight Solstice (Formerly Twilight Soldier)


End file.
